Double-edged Sword
by AnnVand
Summary: When Beckett catches a case that is painfully familiar, is it just a coincidence or the chance she's been waiting for? Spoilers for early season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd fic, and my first time writing cases and first time writing any M content (planned for later chapters). Hope you all enjoy. I love getting your awesome reviews!**

**As always, Castle and all of its characters and awesomeness belong to the amazing Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I'm just playing with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Castle hated early mornings, especially when they involved a dead body. It wasn't the crime scene itself that bothered him, on the contrary, he kind of enjoyed the cases they worked. It was the fact that it meant leaving his nice cozy bed, with the woman beside him wrapped around him, hair pooled around her, head against his shoulder, hand resting on his chest, her warm breath ghosting over his skin, as he held her warm body against his, that he hated. He loved nothing more than waking up next to her, especially on the rare occasions when he woke first, and was able to lie there watching her so peaceful, wrapped in his arms.

He smiled as he remembered this morning. He woke to the sound of her phone ringing. Seeing that it was Esposito, he'd answered it and asked him to wait while he woke her. It was so cute the way she had moaned and nestled her head into his side as she batted at his hand holding her phone. He softly stroked her arms, telling her she needed to wake up, that they had a case. Groaning and giving him a pouty look, she grabbed her phone to get the address from Esposito. She was so adorable in the mornings before she was alert enough to plaster her tough detective mask on. He loved seeing her like that.

"You coming, Castle?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." He quickly hopped out of the cruiser, slightly embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

"You know, if these early mornings are too much for you, you could always have stayed in bed, old man." She grinned mischievously.

"Old man?" He looked at her with a fake hurt expression. "I wasn't to old last night when I made you..."

She cut him off with a glare. "Castle, shush. Crime scene. People could hear." She whispered, looking around at the uniforms standing nearby.

"Fine," he huffed, "but we'll see tonight who's old." He gave her a sexy eyebrow wiggle as she rolled her eyes.

"Save it, Romeo, we've got a murder to solve."

They walked up to the mouth of the alley where Esposito and Ryan stood, looking over their notes.

"Hey guys, what've we got?"

Both detectives glanced at each other awkwardly. "You know, Beckett, this one looks pretty straight forward, and that last case was a bitch. Why don't you let us take point on this one" Esposito said, glancing at Ryan.

"Yeah, he's right" Ryan said. "You guys did most of the work on that one. Let us handle this. You guys go get some rest."

"That's ok, guys. We've worked tough cases before, I think we can handle it." She patted Castle on the chest and motioned him to follow her down the alley. Castle glanced at the detectives as he followed her. They looked worried, what the heck was up with them.

He ran right into the back of her, almost knocking them both over.

"Beckett, what the heck?"

She stood there, frozen, starring at the place where Lanie knelt over the body. He followed her gaze, and couldn't believe what he saw. It was a scene he had seen many times, both awake and in his dreams, but always on paper. Never live, well dead actually, in front of him. There, lying crumpled in a pool of blood, in amongst a pile of garbage, lay the body of Johanna Beckett.

* * *

**Thoughts...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for more? Still don't own anything. I wish!**

* * *

Lanie glanced up from where she was working on the body. Shit! Hadn't she told the boys to keep Beckett out of here?

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She asked, as she stood to block her friend's view of the body.

"Kate?" Castle placed his hand on her arm and could feel her trembling.

Kate just stood there, eyes wide open in shock. How? How was this even possible?

Castle grabbed her arm and slowly turned her away from the scene and towards himself. He pulled her to him, crime scene be damned, and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. He looked over her shoulder at Lanie questioningly.

"Get her out of here, Castle. She doesn't need to see this. I told the boys not to let her back here."

"No," Beckett said. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Sweetie, I'm not fine, and she wasn't my mother. I about passed out when I walked up here and saw this. Now, you're in shock, we need to get you out of here, you're white as a sheet, and frankly, I could use a moment myself." Lanie reached for her arm but she pulled away.

"I'm fine, Lanie," she said a little louder than she'd intended. She was trying to be strong, but her voice just wouldn't cooperate. "What the hell hap..."

Castle had never heard anything like it. A loud piercing scream filled with so much horror and pain, his head snapped to Kate's face. Thank God, it wasnt coming from her, but then where...

They all looked in the direction of the sound. Ryan and Esposito were next to a group of uniforms who were trying to restrain a distraught young woman.

"Ryan!" Beckett called, her wall securely up and back in cop mode. "What's going on?"

Ryan jogged over, "it's her daughter, we tried to keep her back, but she snuck through somehow. Espo is trying to calm her down now."

Beckett took in a deep breath and started walking purposely in the direction of the still screaming girl, with Castle at her heels.

"What are you doing, Beckett?"

She rounded on him, eyes filled with determination. "No one knows how she feels better than I do, Castle. They can't calm her down, it's gotta be me."

He gave her a nod and followed. He knew it was pointless to try and stop her. This had hit her hard, but he would have to wait to help her deal with what she'd seen, he just hoped she'd let him.

Beckett charged up to the group of uniforms who were still restraining the sobbing girl.

"Let her go guys." They looked at her wearily. "I said let her go."

The girl looked up gratefully and stopped fighting. "I want to see my mom." She sobbed.

Castle couldn't believe it. If that had been Johanna Beckett in the alley, then this was definitely a 19 year old Kate Beckett. The young woman could have passed as Kate's little sister, all but the eyes. Instead of Kate's gorgeous green, she had a cool pair of steel grey eyes, filled with tears.

"Ok, what's you're name?" Beckett asked.

"Billie. Billie Ann Martin."

"Ok, Billie," Beckett said, "come with me please. But I'll have to ask you not to touch anything." The girl nodded.

"What are you doing?" Castle whispered to her. "Are you crazy? She doesn't need to see this!"

"Really, Castle? You're an expert about what a grieving girl needs when her mother has just been murdered?" She glared, daring him to answer. "Didn't think so."

When they reached the body, now covered with a sheet of plastic Lanie had placed there before going to get the stretcher from the ME vehicle. Beckett placed her hand on the girl's arm. "You ready?"

The girl nodded. Beckett carefully pulled back the sheet, steeling herself for the sight as much as for the young girl. Castle noticed that she only uncovered her face, shielding the girl from the grisly wounds that had taken her mother's life.

The young girl sank to her knees next to her and began sobbing again.

"I'm sorry..." Beckett said, as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and covered the woman's face again, protecting the body from being contaminated by her daughter's tears.

Kneeling next to her, Kate rubbed soothing circles on the young girl's back. "Come on," she said. "I need you to come with me to the station, I'll need to ask you a few questions if that's ok."

"Of course," she nodded as she got to her feet.

Castle glanced at Lanie and the boys as he followed Kate and the girl back to the cruiser. It was obvious by the looks on their faces that they were all thinking the same thing. Could this really be a coincidence? And what was this going to do to Kate?


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett sat across from the girl in the conference room. This wasn't an interrogation, just getting a few facts. Castle walked in and handed the young girl a soda, she gave him a small smile as he handed Beckett a cup of coffee and took a seat in the corner.

Beckett sat looking at the girl, wondering if this is what she had looked like when Detective Raglan had questioned her and her father. Where was this girl's father?

"Billie," Beckett started. "First I would just like to say that I am so sorry for your loss. I promise we will do everything we can to find out who did this to her."

The girl gave her a grateful smile as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I notice you were at the scene alone, would you like us to contact your father?"

"If you can find out who he is, go for it." Billie looked at Beckett, pain in her eyes. "Though seeing as I've never met him, and don't even know his name, I'm guessing he probably wouldn't care."

Beckett glanced at Castle, had he felt this same bitterness and pain in regards to his father? They'd never really talked about it. She looked back at the girl and continued, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"What can you tell us about your mother? Where did she work? Did she have anyone who may have wanted to hurt her?"

"She was great. Everybody loved her. She was a secretary at a law firm. She loved her job. Everything seemed great. Why would anyone do this?" She cried.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Was your mother seeing anyone, romantically?"

"I'm not really sure. I have been away at college, I actually am just here for a visit. We were supposed to meet at the diner there for lunch, and when she didn't show, I figured she must have got caught up at work and was headed there when I saw her lying there. She had seemed so happy on the phone." The girl sobbed, "she said she had something she needed to tell me. I guess she may have met someone, I just don't know." A fresh wave of tears flowed down the girl's face.

"Thank you, Billie," Beckett said as she stood. "I think we've got enough to start with. If you think of anything, or if you need anything, please call." She handed the girl her card with a smile and showed her to the door.

"Thank you, Detective Beckett. Please, find whoever did this."

"I'll do everything I can. I promise." She gave a small wave as the girl headed towards the elevator.

Beckett headed for the break room and started to fix herself a cup. Castle took the cup from her. "Here, let me."

"Thanks," she said giving him a weak smile.

She sat at one of the tables, head in her hands as he placed the cup in front of her. He say quietly, waiting for her to voice whatever was going through that beautiful mind of hers.

She looked up at him. "What is this about?"

He looked at her puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"You can't possibly tell me that it's a coincidence that a woman, a woman who works in a law office and looks like my mother, ended up dead in an alley in the exact same pose. This was a message, Castle. A message to me. It's Bracken, it's gotta be. But why?"

We don't know that."

"What else can it be? This is not a coincidence. There's no way. And a 19 year old daughter home visiting from college, gets stood up for dinner because her mom is dead, stabbed to death in an alley. Shit, Castle, the kid even looked like me. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Ok, I have to admit, there are a lot of similarities. But that still doesn't mean this is connected to Bracken. If it is, we'll make him pay. If not, we owe it to that girl to find the person who is responsible. Let's just follow the evidence where it leads, ok?"

"Ok, but I know he's involved, Castle. I can just feel it."

"I see the guys coming back now, let's see what they've got and go from there ok?"

She took a deep breath. "Ok." He patted her hand reassuringly as Esposito and Ryan walked in each grabbing a cup.

They all grabbed their coffees and headed for the murder board. Beckett could feel all eyes on her as she looked up at the crime scene photos.

"I'm fine guys, thanks for your concern, now lets just get on with this."

The guys glanced at Castle, and he nodded for them to continue, reassuring them that she was ok.

Ryan looked at his notes. "So, Vic's name is Anna Jo Martin."

"Anna Jo? Really?" Beckett shook her head and gave a snort.

"What?" Castle looked at her confused and then it dawned on him. Anna Jo, Johanna. It was getting harder and harder to find reasons why this was all just a coincidence.

"Nothing, go on." Beckett waved for him to continue.

"Ok, anyway. Anna Jo Martin. 47 years old. Has a daughter, Billie Ann Martin, 19. Lives alone, no criminal record, no known boyfriend, and worked as a secretary at Moss Law Offices."

"Moss Law Offices!" Beckett eyes flared.

Ryan looked at his notes, "yeah, that's what it says."

"Moss Law Offices," she looked pointedly at Castle, "as in Bill Moss, Senator Bracken's lawyer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here it my first M rated chapter. I'm just gonna go...over there...**

* * *

Castle sat on the bed, listening to the water running in the shower. It had taken him and the boys over an hour to convince Beckett that it was too late to do anything tonight, and that getting some rest would make things that much easier tomorrow. That, and if she was right and Bracken was involved, she'd never forgive herself if she made a mistake because she was too tired. That seemed to get through to her, and Castle was able to persuade her to come back to the loft. He really didn't want her to be alone tonight, and honestly, neither did she.

She walked into the bedroom wearing one of his baggy tshirts. He loved seeing her in his clothes. He motioned for her to come to bed, lifting the sheets so she could slide in next to him.

He reached over and flipped off the bed side lamp leaving just the light glow from the street lights outside filtering through the window. He slid down in the bed, lying on his back and pulled her close. She lay on her back, tight against his side, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. She lay there, silent. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his fingers that were slowly stroking her side. She lay there in silence, staring at the ceiling just playing with his hand, finding comfort in his warmth.

He lay there on his back, one arm under his head, the other around her. He wanted nothing more than to pull her tightly into his arms, and kiss away her pain, but he couldn't. Not with this case. If it was in fact connected to Bracken, she was in danger. He couldn't risk pushing too hard, and having her run where he couldn't protect her. He felt her grab his hand and begin running her fingers around his. It was something she did sometimes when they would cuddle on the couch watching a movie. He didn't know if she even realized she did it, but it seemed to sooth her.

"What if it is him, Castle?" She finally whispered. "What if this is finally my chance to make him pay?"

"Then we will make him pay, but we do it by the book, and we tread carefully until then."

"God! I just want this so bad to be him. To be the case where he slips up and I finally can take his ass down. I can't screw this one up, Castle. I just can't."

He could feel the tension in her muscles and the slight catch in her breath told him she was crying. He turned and kissed the side of her head. "You won't. You are a great cop, and if it is him and if he made a mistake, you will find it. If this is his work, we will get him. Together. But right now," he kissed her head again. "You need to try to relax and get some sleep. It's been a hell of a day, and you need to be fully rested when we go after him."

"God, Castle. I don't know if I can sleep. All these things are flying through my mind. What ifs? And theories and fear of screwing this up."

"Shh, just quiet your mind and relax," he whispered. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Relax, yeah. If only it were that easy."

"Let me help you." He whispered. "Just breathe deep, try to clear your mind." He said as he slowly rubbed his hand down her arm and back up, massaging her shoulder and arm as he went. She released his fingers, and he began to do the same thing on the other side of her body. She lay there, eyes closed, breathing deep as he massaged her arms and moved to her sides, lightly stroking from the sides of her breasts to her hips and back.

"This feels good, Castle, but I just can't turn off my mind." She huffed.

"Shh, it's ok, trust me. Just keep breathing deep, try to clear your head, focus on what you're feeling, not what you're thinking."

She closed her eyes and relaxed back into him. His hand began to run slowly up and down her abdomen, from just below her breasts to her naval and back, while his other arm, wrapped around her, held her against him as his fingers danced up and down her bare thigh.

She could feel the tension in her muscles starting to subside, but a new tension was growing. A small moan escaped her lips, as his fingers continued to dance over her skin.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Castle, I know you mean well, but I don't know if I'm up for sex tonight."

He kissed the top of her head. "Nope, no sex tonight, Kate. Just helping you relax."

"Um, I'm not sure your plan is working." She laughed as another small moan escaped her lips when his hand brushed the underside of her left breast.

"Mmm" he replied, "I think it is working." He slowly moved his hand over her hip and around and back up the inside of her thigh. Another moan escaped her lips as her legs automatically parted for him.

"Castle." She warned.

"No sex, I promise." He kissed her neck. "Can I touch you?" He asked, as his hand trailed across her abdomen and back down her thigh.

Her breath hitched. "Please," she moaned. His hand slid back up her thigh, he slowly slid his hand between her legs as they parted for him. He could feel the heat and moisture between her legs, and it thrilled him that he could do that to her so easily.

With the arm that was around her, he began to slowly run his fingers through her curls, feeling her moisture on his hand. His other hand running up and down her body soothing her. She moved her hips, seeking more pressure from his hand, he gladly gave it. He ran his fingers along her moist slit, making them slick with her wetness. Slowly he inserted a finger causing her to release another throaty moan. "God that feels good, Castle."

He worked his fingers inside her, while holding her tight against him, still running his other hand across her abdomen and up and down her sides, lovingly.

His touch was amazing. He definitely was making her forget everything. The things this man could do with just his hands never ceased to amaze her. As he continued moving his fingers inside her, she could feel the tension building within her. God she wanted him. She started to roll towards him.

"No, Kate, stay." He held her against him with his free arm, while his hand continued to pleasure her.

"Please, Castle." She whined, as she rocked her pelvis against his hand, trying to relieve her building need.

"Shh, relax, trust me." He said as he withdrew his fingers running them up her slit to the place he knew she needed to be touched."

"Fuck! Castle! How can you touch me like that and ask me to fucking relax?" Her hips jerked as he slowly swirled his finger around her tight bundle of nerves.

He laughed. God he loved her. The way she responded to him always amazed him. He was starting to feel his own arousal grow and shifted slightly to relieve some of the tightness in his boxers.

He slowly moved his fingers, slipping back in, as his thumb began to work her most sensitive spot. Her hips jerked and she made a noise neither of them had ever heard or even knew she was capable of making, but damn it was hot!

She could feel herself coming close she tried to roll over again, she wanted him with her. He held her still again. Panting, she moved her hand up his leg and feeling for him. She reached for him and he pulled back. She let out a frustrated groan.

Suddenly, her hips were bucking out of her control. He kissed her neck and whispered to her encouragingly. "Just let go, Kate. Just let go. Come for me, Kate."

She cried out as her muscles fluttered around his fingers. He held her back, tight against his body as he felt her trembling as she allowed herself to lose control in his arms.

When she had stopped trembling, he slowly removed his fingers, allowing his warm hand to lie gently over her still sensitive mound.

She lie there, breathing heavy, limbs unable to move as she came down from the pleasure he'd just brought her. Never in her life had she felt so loved and cherished by a man.

He kissed her neck. "Feel more relaxed?"

"Uh huh." She breathed out.

He laughed. "Good."

She smiled, totally content. She rolled slightly, and felt his erection poke into her side. "You'll have to give me a sec," she said, reaching for him.

"Nuh uh," he replied, pushing her hand away.

Her eyes came to meet his, confused.

"I'll be fine, not tonight. Tonight was all about you. Now, time to sleep."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You're sure? I could..."

"Shh, I'm sure." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest giving her a gentle kiss.

"Just sleep, Kate. We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

**please review...I think...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate lie there, watching him sleep, memories of the night before running through her mind. She wasn't promiscuous, but she had had her share of sexual experiences, but none could compare to what she had experienced with this man. They had had sex, sure, but they had also made love. She had never truly understood the difference until she met Castle. What he did for her last night, definitely fell under the latter category. She had been so spent after her release, and the comfort of his arms had lulled her into a peaceful sleep in no time. She felt a bit guilty at leaving him in that state of arousal, but she knew it would have been pointless to argue with him. He had wanted her to relax and fall asleep and he knew that the act of returning the favor would likely have gotten her worked up again, undoing what he had already accomplished. She had never known a more unselfish lover. She was one very lucky woman, and she loved him.

She smiled as she watched him, so peaceful, a light mumble leaving his lips now and then. He was so cute when he slept.

"It's creepy to stare, Beckett. Or at least that's what I've been told." He smiled, as he cracked open his eyes.

She smiled down at him. "Only when you do it," she laughed.

"You're right," he said. "When you do it, it's kinda cute." He pulled her down to him, giving her a long, slow kiss.

"Mmm, thank you." Beckett smiled at him.

"For what?"

"For last night. For being here for me. For not pushing." She trailed her fingers lightly across his chest and placed a quick kiss to his lips. "For being you."

He smiled at her and pulled her to his chest. "Always, Kate. Always." He rubbed her back lovingly as they lie there, just enjoying each other's presence. Finally, he broke the silence. "You, ok?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm anxious to get this case solved and put that bastard away for good, but yet I'm scared of what could happen if we don't get him."

"I know, it scares me too. We need to be careful on this one, Kate."

"You think I don't know that?" She sat up, looking at him, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Shh, Kate, I know you do. You know better than anyone, but this also means more to you than anyone else. I want to get him too, for you, but I don't want to get him if the cost is you. I can't lose you, Kate. I just can't" he looked away as tears came to his eyes.

She reached up and turned his face back to hers, looking into his eyes. "You're not going to lose me, Castle. I'm right here. This isn't like before, before I would never have come home until this was solved. I wouldn't have eaten, or slept, or even left the precinct until his ass was taken down."

"Why is this time different?" He asked.

"Because this time, it isn't all about me. Because before I was in a fight to the death with an unknown dragon, hell bent on revenge. It drove me, it defined me. But now," she wiped his tears away with her thumbs as she held his face in her hands. She lightly kissed his forehead. "Now I have something more to live for."

He pulled her into his arms, almost crushing her. His fears from the night before slowly creeping away. She was still his Kate. This case hadn't brought that wall back up. She was going to be careful. They would do this together.

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I guess we better get to the precinct then, and figure out how to take this jackass down."

* * *

**next chapter, back to the case! Reviews keep me inspired. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So guys, what have we got?" Beckett strode into the bullpen, calm and confident.

The boys looked at Castle, the questions clearly in their eyes. They had the same reservations he had had the day before. They all knew what anything involving Bracken could do to her and no one would ever forget what her obsession with him had caused that bright, sunny day in the cemetery.

Castle smiled at them encouragingly, letting them know that she was ok. She was in control. They smiled back, thankful he was there for her.

"So," Esposito said, "CSU found this key in the victim's pocket along with one of Moss's business cards with a phone number written on the back."

"Do we know who the number belongs to?" Beckett asked.

"That's the funny thing, it goes to a cell phone registered to Moss."

"That doesn't make any sense." Castle said.

"Why not?" Beckett asked. "He was her boss, why wouldn't she have his cell number? She would need to get ahold of him in an emergency or if something urgent came up with one of his clients. Nothing strange about that."

"Having his number isn't strange, but having it hand written on a card in her pocket? That is. What's the first thing you do when you get someone's number? Especially someone important." Castle looked at her pointedly.

A look of realization came over Beckett's face. "I put it directly into my phone."

"Exactly!" Castle smiled.

"So why write it on his card?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"To give it to someone else?" He suggested.

"Or to avoid someone else seeing it in her phone! Ryan!" Beckett yelled, "Look into phones and financials for Moss. See if this was his only cell or if he had other phones as well. Check the vic's too, see if anything pops."

"On it!" Ryan said as he headed to his desk.

"What about this key they found on the Vic?" She asked Espo.

He handed a picture of it to her. "Uniforms are searching her place now to see if they can find anything it would go to."

"Mind if I look at that?" Castle reached for the photo. It was of a small silver key with a rounded end. "I think I know what this is." He said. "I had a set of keys just like this that went to a briefcase that Gina bought me for my birthday one year. She said if I was going to carry parts of my future best sellers around with me, I should at least lock them up. I thought it was silly, since you could just pick up the whole case and walk off with it, but she insisted. Until I lost the keys and we had to pay an emergency locksmith $190 to get my final draft out at a meeting."

Beckett rolled her eyes, hiding her grin behind her hand. He was such a man child.

"Espo, call CSU, tell them to check the apartment for any briefcases with locks. Castle and I will go back to the scene and see if we missed anything there.

"Got it." He said, pulling out his phone as Beckett and Castle headed for the elevator.

"So what do you think is in the briefcase?" Castle asked as they headed to the car.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it was something someone felt was worth killing over."

"Do you think it has anything to do with, HIM?" Castle whispered.

"It would definitely have the potential to get her killed if it was." She said, as she climbed into the car.

"You think we'll find it at the scene? Wouldn't he take it with him, if that's what he killed her over?"

""I don't know, Castle, I just feel like we need to go back. I was so in shock the first time that I didn't really see much. Damn! Why didn't I pay closer attention?"

"You said it yourself, Kate, you were in shock. Hell, we all were." He reached over and squeezed her leg. "The look on your face at that scene broke my heart, but I am so proud of the way you've handled all of this. You are the strongest person I know, Katherine Beckett. Truly extraordinary."

He smiled at her, and she turned and smiled back, as she pulled up to the curb. She squeezed his hand on her leg. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

As they headed towards the mouth of the alley, she lightly bumped his shoulder with hers. She looked at him a bit shyly as she said, "I'm a lot stronger when I'm with you."

* * *

**so, what do you think? Is the key for a briefcase? If so, what's in it? Why did she have the number on the card? I already know, just curious what you think. Reviews make me happy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Beckett & Castle searched up and down the alley for any clue that could help them find the person responsible for Anna Jo's murder. A chill ran down Beckett's spine as she approached the still bloody pile of trash where the body had been found.

"You doing ok, Beckett?"

Of course he'd noticed. The man was so in tune with her thoughts and feelings that sometimes she felt he had a direct link into her psyche.

"Yeah, it's just so familiar. Like walking her crime scene, you know?"

He came to her side and rubbed her arm. "This isn't her scene, and that's not her blood. Just keep reminding yourself that."

"I know, it just brings it all back. All those hours I spent staring at those damn photos, just looking for something the cops might have missed. It feels like I'm doing that all over again now, except I'm the cop that would have missed it."

"You're not going to miss anything. Because unlike the ones who investigated your mother's case, you care about the victim. You don't give up. You don't back down, and you don't ignore the evidence."

"I just hope it's enough, Castle. I want this so bad."

"I know you do, Kate. I know you do." He patted her arm as he looked around. "Say, you said you studied your mom's crime scene photos looking for things they missed. If this was staged to look like her scene, maybe we need to look at the similarities and differences to find what we're looking for. If this is a message to you, he'd know that you'd notice discrepancies."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"Ok, close your eyes, focus on the scene photos in your mind, and walk me through it."

"Ok, the alley was just like the one we're in. She was found, about the same distance from the street, outside a door, near some pipes."

"Ok, so far it's all the same, go on."

"She...she..." Beckett started to shake. Tears threatened to escape her closed eyelids.

"Shh, I know this is hard. I'm right here, Kate, It's ok. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He reached out for her.

She stepped back from him, wiping away a tear. "No, I'm ok, Castle. I need to do this."

"Ok," he took a deep breath. "What else do you remember?"

She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, trying to ease the pain of the memories to see them more clearly.

"She was lying in a pool of blood, in a pile of garbage," her breath hitched as she choked back tears, " just like our vic. She was leaned against the garbage cans."

"Wait, Beckett. Garbage cans?"

"Yeah, there was two of them. She was propped up in the trash next to them." She wiped away a tear. "Why?"

"Because there are no cans here, just a dumpster."

"So, the building has different trash pick up."

"No, he picked an alley with the same layout, right down to the position of the pipes, he wouldn't miss something as large as the dumpster. Especially since it's where the body was found."

"But CSU already checked inside all the dumpsters in a 5 block radius and found nothing."

"They checked in," he said, lying down on the ground. Beckett looked at him puzzled. "But did they check under? Aha! Beckett!" He called, as he pulled a black, expensive looking briefcase from under the dumpster. "We open this, I bet we find out what this is all about."

Beckett already had her phone in her hand. "Esposito, call CSU, tell them to get that key back to the precinct. We found a briefcase at the scene, next to where the vic was found."

Castle followed Beckett to the cruiser as she finished giving orders to Esposito. He tossed the briefcase in the back seat as he climbed into the car. Beckett hung up her phone and turned to face him.

"Thank you, Castle. I never would have found that without you." She placed a light kiss on his lips.

He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what are partners for?"

She gently squeezed his hand as she started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Well, partner," she grinned at him, "lets get this thing back to the precinct and see what the jackass left behind."

* * *

**Are you guys enjoying this? I haven't had many reviews, not sure what you guys think. Let me know please, so I know if I'm headed in the right direction. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Castle walked into the precinct carrying the briefcase like a child at Christmas with his favorite new toy. He was so proud of himself, and deep down, Kate too for the strength she had shown in that alley.

"Where did you find it?" Espo asked.

"I didn't, Castle did." Beckett smiled at him.

"Really?" Espo raised his eyebrows. "What'd he do, trip over it?" He and Ryan fed the birds.

"Ha ha, funny guys."

"Actually," Beckett said, "Castle had the great idea to compare it to my mom's scene and look for differences. The dumpster was the only thing that stood out, and that," she said, pointing at the briefcase, "was tucked underneath it."

"Nice work, Castle." Ryan said, smiling at the writer.

"Yeah, nice job, bro." Espo grinned.

"Well," Castle said. "Let's open this baby up and see what's inside."

Espo handed him the key. He glanced at Beckett questioningly. "You found it. Go ahead." She waved for him to open it.

He quickly put the key in the lock, excitement written all over his face. The lock clicked open. He released the catch and lifted the lid, like a treasure hunter cracking open a treasure chest. The excitement left his eyes as the color quickly drained from his face.

"What is it?" Beckett asked coming to his side to get a better view. They looked at each other. Eyes wide with fear. The boys quickly moved behind them to take a look.

"Son of a bitch." Espo muttered.

"Shit! Beckett?" Ryan looked to her concerned.

Lying in the briefcase on top of some papers and files, was about a dozen photos of the female detective. Whoever owned this briefcase, had been keeping an eye on her.

"Beckett, you gotta show this to Gates." Ryan said pleadingly.

"So she can take me off this case? No way!"

"Do you remember what happened last time we had this argument?" Ryan looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"It's not like that this time, Ryan. I'm in control, I've got this." Beckett patted his arm. "Really, Kev, I appreciate your concern. I really do, and if at any point I feel like I can't do this, I'll take myself off the case." They all looked at her, shock and disbelief on their faces. "This isn't my life anymore guys." She glanced at Castle Nd back at them. "As much as I want to put this guy away, it's not worth risking my life over. Or any of yours. Catching him won't bring her back, and I now," she looked at Castle and smiled, "I have too much to lose to be that careless again."

The three men glanced at each other and nodded. They would have her back. Things were different, and her strength amazed them all.

"We may not need to be quite so worried." Castle said, gazing at the photos of his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked.

"I think these are old photos."

"What makes you say that?" She looked closer at the pictures.

"We'll, for one thing, your hair is a bit shorter and darker. Also, look at he jacket you're wearing in this one."

She looked at the photo he was pointing to. "Yeah, what about it?"

"That's the jacket you wore to the Hamptons. The one that we ruined on that log down by the beach when we were..."

"I remember!" She cut him off before he could finish that embarrassing tale. Both of them blushed as the boys gave them knowing looks.

"Anyway, that means that these had to be taken prior to that."

"You're right. But why would they be carrying around old photos of me? As a warning?"

"I don't think so." Ryan said, holding up a file. "This is a financial statement showing two different deposits to the same account, on two different dates around a year apart, and look at the dates." Castle and Beckett looked at the paper he held.

They looked at each other. "The first one is the day after I was shot." Beckett stared at the form in front of her. "But the second date..."

"Was one of the greatest days of my life." Caste said, looking at Beckett.

"That's right! Alexis!" Ryan said.

Castle shook his head. "Alexis?"

"Yeah," Ryan looked at him. "I could never forget that date. It's the date of Alexis' graduation. I know because you asked me over the week before to play Madden and instead we ended up spending the entire afternoon writing out about a billion graduation announcements."

Esposito smirked.

"Don't laugh, it earned me a weekend with the Ferrari." Ryan smiled wickedly.

"Really? Bro, why don't you ask me? I woulda helped do announcements for little Castle."

"Sorry, man. Ryan's got better handwriting than you and I wanted people to be able to read them." Castle teased. He glanced back to Beckett to see her face frozen.

"You remember what else happened that day, don't you?" She looked at Castle.

He smiled at her lovingly. "I'll never forget."

She shook her head. "Not that. Before that."

Realization hit him. "That was the day that Maddox almost killed you on the roof."

She nodded, tapping the paper in front of her. "This... This is a statement of the down payments Maddox received for his attempts on my life."

* * *

**thoughts...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! sorry for the delay, life got crazy and stole my inspiration. Reviews help bring it back. *Hint hint* enjoy!**

* * *

Kate stared at the papers in front of her, there, in black and white was the amount that her life, or more accurately her lack there of, was worth to Bracken. Two payments, $500,000 each. She didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted

"Way too low." Castle said, breaking her out of her trance.

She looked at him puzzled. "What's too low?"

"That amount." He pointed at the sheet in her hand. "You're worth way more than that."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Castle? Have you done research? You planning on selling me?"

He put his hand on her arm. "I've done four years of research, Kate, and I know that I'd give everything I own, all the money I have and will ever have, just to keep you safe and it still wouldn't amount to your true worth. You're priceless to me, Kate."

She could see the sadness and fear in his eyes, mixed with the extreme love he has for her. She smiled up at him, tears prickling her eyes. "Right back at ya." She patted his hand. "I'm going to be ok, Castle. We're going to be ok."

He nodded and took in a deep breath. Seeing it all there, in black and white, crushed him. He would gladly have counter offered any amount Bracken came up with to keep her safe. To think that one man's greed could have stolen her from him, destroyed their opportunity for happiness, it made him sick.

Esposito and Ryan shared a look. Seeing mom and dad so open with their feelings while at work really drove home how much this case affected all of them.

Ryan glanced back at the briefcase, there was more in there.

"Hey, Beckett."

"Huh?" She gave Castle one last reassuring look as she turned towards Ryan.

"There's more here."

"What is it?" She came to his side.

"Looks like a record of deposits being made into an account spanning back to before your mom..." He couldn't say the rest. Saying it out loud, saying she was murdered always brought a look to Beckett's face that he didn't want to put there. "Back to 1989."

She gave him a brief smile, appreciating the way her boys always tried to look out for her. "Let me see that." She looked at the file. "Guys, do you recognize this account number?"

Castle gasped. "That's Bracken's account, the number we found in the file Montgomery gave Smith. The one that blew up!"

"We've got that son of a bitch now." A fire blazed in Beckett's eyes.

Castle looked at her, her determined expression. "Kate, we still need to be careful. We come at him too quickly, things could go wrong. Lets not tip our hand."

"Castle! We have the file, this is all the proof we need of what he has done!"

"What we have is pieces of evidence that support what we know, but what we know isn't admissible in court. We need more proof. Plus, this only proves he was involved in past crimes, not our current case."

She bit her lip. He was right. She may have enough to build her and her mom's cases, but it didn't prove he was guilty of killing Anna Jo.

He ran his hand down her arm to get her attention. "We will get him. But we will do it right."

She nodded. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed into the corner of the case. Ryan reached in and pulled out a USB drive. He quickly headed to his computer and popped it in. The rest followed quickly behind him. Their eyes all went wide at what they saw. Pages upon pages of notes and files all the evidence they would ever need to convict Bracken of all the murders he had committed. All except Anna Jo Martin's.

Beckett walked slowly to her desk and say down, face pale, staring straight ahead. Castle sat next to her. "You ok?"

"We've got him, Castle. Fourteen years, and we've finally got him." Tears ran silently down her cheeks.

He reached out and grabbed her hand in his, his thumb lightly rubbing the back of her hand. "I always knew you would, Kate. I never doubted it."

"Not me, Castle. Us. I never would have solved this without you. Or you two." She said, turning to Espo and Ryan. "You guys are the most amazing partners any cop could ask for, you're even better friends. Thank you for all you've done for me and my mom."

"You'd do the same for us," Ryan said. Reaching down and giving her a hug.

"Yeah," Espo said. "You know we've always got your back."

Castle smiled at her, "yeah, Kate. Always."

Beckett smiled at her amazing little family and took a deep breath. "Well, lets go pick his ass up. I want him behind bars by the end of the day."

"Beckett, wait."

"What is it Castle?"

"There is something else in here." He said, pulling out a slip of paper with the numbers 8247 written on it. "I know you want him bad, but maybe we should get all of our evidence first. Maybe this will tie him to Anna Jo."

She stood there, an internal battle raging. She wanted to pick his ass up now. She'd already waited far to long for this day. Then she remembered another young girl just like herself who also deserved justice.

"Ok, Castle. We'll wait. But not too long. I don't want him being tipped off and disappearing on us."

"Agreed."

She sat back down at her desk, looking at the small slip of paper in her hands. "8247...what could that possibly mean?"

* * *

Reviews make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

The team sat, wracking their brains. 8247? What could that possibly be?

"Maybe it's the last four of a phone number. Or a social security number." Ryan suggested.

"ATM Pin?" Espo suggested. "It was found with financial documents."

Castle sat flipping through the pictures CSU had taken at the victim's apartment. "Or..." He passed the photo to Beckett. "It could be a combination. Like the one needed to open this safe in the vic's closet."

"You think so?" Espo asked, looking at Beckett.

"Only one way to find out." She grabbed her coat from her chair. "You guys stay here, keep looking into our other leads. I want as much evidence as we can get. This bastard is not getting off on some stupid technicality, Castle and I will go check out this safe."

Heading to the car, Castle prayed that this was finally it. They could finally put this guy away, and Kate could live the life she deserved. No more fear, no more quest for justice, just happiness and love.

As she drove towards the vic's apartment, Castle reached over and squeezed her knee. "You doing ok?"

"Doing great." She smiled at him. "We've finally got enough evidence to finish this. I dread explaining all of this to Gates, hiding info from her will probably get us all suspended, but putting his ass behind bars will be worth it."

"It's going to have to come out about Montgomery too you know?" He looked at her sadly.

"I know. And I hate that. But Roy would have wanted this ended. He died to save me, he wouldn't want more people to die just to protect his name. I'm sure of that." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she pulled up in front of the building. "Well, lets go see if you're right."

They found the safe in the bedroom closet, right where it had been in the CSU photo. Castle knelt down and spun the dials. "8-2-4-7" They exchanged an excited look when they heard the lock click.

Castle reached inside, removing a small shoe box. Just as he started to lift the lid, he heard the familiar sound of Beckett's ringtone.

"Beckett."

Castle looked up at her with inquiring eyes.

"Hang on Ryan, let me put you on speaker. Ok, go ahead."

"So, I was looking over the phone records we had gotten back, and it looks like there had been multiple calls between our vic and Mr Moss. Most were in the evenings."

"Ok, not so odd. He would have likely been reachable at the office during the day." Beckett watched as Castle started pulling stuff out of the box.

"That's what I thought too, but the odd thing is, this wasn't a business cell phone and the only number called or that it received calls from was our vic."

"These might explain that," Castle said. Beckett knelt down next to him. He held out a stack of photos, all of Moss and the Vic.

"They were in a relationship." Beckett said, quickly flipping through the photos. "Maybe this was her exciting news for her daughter, the new man in her life. Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem."

She hung up the phone still looking at the pictures. "Why would Bracken kill his lawyer's girlfriend?"

"Maybe she found something out? Maybe she found those files and was going to the cops. Maybe whoever he had kill her was supposed to grab the case, but got scared of being seen with it and decided to hide it and come back for it. It would make sense, seeing as Bracken definitely wouldn't leave us that kind of gift."Castle grabbed some more photos out of the box.

"But how would Bracken know she had them? I can't imagine Moss would tell him. Blackmail maybe?"

"Or jealousy!" Castle passed her another stack of pictures.

She couldn't believe what she saw. "Bracken and Anna Jo were having an affair."

* * *

thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been a couple days since the last update, life kind of got in the way. My motivation on this story took a nose dive for s bit. Are you guys enjoying this? i haven't had many reviews, do your input would be greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you all. Thank you to those that have reviewed, I hope you're still enjoying this. Now, on with the story! **

* * *

Beckett stood there, staring at the photos in her hand. Bracken and their vic had been having an affair.

"Look close at those pictures though," Castle said. "They aren't very recent. Look at how young they both look."

Beckett looked closer at the photos. "You're right, Castle. These look like they were taken at least twenty years ago. Do you think they were still together after all this time?"

"I don't know, but twenty years is a long time to keep up an affair. Maybe his wife found out. Or maybe she threatened to tell his wife."

Beckett shook her head. "I don't think so. Based on those newer photos, it looks like she had moved on. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe he hated that she was seeing Moss."

Beckett threw the pictures back in the box. Lets take this whole box back to the precinct, we can go through it there. I want to see if the boys got anything else, and I think I'd like to talk to Mr Moss."

Castle scooped up the box and followed her to the car. As she drove to the precinct, Castle could almost hear Kate's mind working in the seat next to him.

"It doesn't make sense." She finally said.

"What doesn't?" Castle looked at her puzzled.

"If this was a crime of passion, what does it have to do with me? Why the similarities to my mom's case? Why was the briefcase full of evidence left there for us to find? Something just isn't right."

"I've been thinking about that too." He glanced at her, fearing her reaction to what he was about to say. "What if it wasn't Bracken?"

She shot him a look. "It had to be him." Her eyes went wide. "All of this evidence points to him, Castle. I'm finally going to get my chance."

"I want that to be true too, Kate, you know I do. But you said it yourself, it doesn't make sense. He's not this sloppy."

"Maybe he finally got so cocky that he did get sloppy. Overconfidence does that to you, Castle."

He put his hand on her leg as she parked the car. "Listen to me, Kate. I want to take him down too, but you have to be prepared to accept the fact that he may not be behind this."

She looked down at her lap, hair falling around her face, blocking it from his view. "It's gotta be him, Castle. It's just gotta be." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Kate." He pulled her across the seat, into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's going to be ok. We have all that other evidence against him now. We can finally get justice for your mom with that. We will make him pay, but I know you, if he didn't murder Anna Jo, if someone else did, you would want them to pay too."

He brushed a tear from her cheek as she looked up at him. "You're right. I promised Billie Ann I'd find out who did this, and I intend to. I just want something solid to put him away. All we have is some financial records and other than that, it's our word against his. We need more concrete evidence."

"And we'll get it," he said, placing a kiss to her forehead. "But we'll do it carefully so we don't attract his attention, i need you to be safe. But right now, we need to find out what happened to Anna Jo."

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss as she sat up. "Thank you, Castle."

"For what?" He smiled at her lovingly.

"For standing with me. For keeping me grounded. For being there."

"Always." He smiled and patted her leg. "Now lets get Moss in here and see what he has to say."

She gave him a small smile and took a deep breath as they exited the car and headed into the precinct.

As they got off the elevator, Ryan rushed over to them. "We followed up on your lead that Moss was dating our vic. We canvassed the shops and diners near where the body was found. Turns out they were definitely seeing each other, as a matter of fact, witnesses say they saw the two of them leaving the coffee shop a few blocks from the scene about an hour before time of death."

"So, Moss could be our man." Beckett said. "Lets get him in here. I want to see what he has to say."

"Already on it," Esposito called. "Unis are on their way in with him now."

"Speak of the devil," Castle nodded towards the elevator where two uniformed officers were accompanying an angry looking Moss towards interrogation.

"Well, Lets go see what Mr Moss has to say for himself."

Castle smiled at Beckett. "Lead the way, detective."

* * *

**thoughts? Reviews make me happy! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Castle and Beckett sat across from an angry looking Bill Moss.

"Mr Moss," Beckett started. "Do you know why we brought you here?"

"All I know," he spat, "is I was in the middle of a meeting with an extremely wealthy potential client, when your buddies there came and ruined any chances of me closing a deal with them."

"I'm sorry if investigating the murder of your secretary puts a damper on your gaining new clients." Beckett glared at him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Look, detective, I feel horrible about Anna Jo, she was a good woman, and a great secretary, but..."

"But she was more than just your secretary, wasn't she, Bill?" Castle asked.

He looked up, shock flickering across his face. "What? I mean I don't..."

"Give it up, Bill." Beckett moved in towards him. "We found the pictures. We know you were sleeping with her."

Moss ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Look, it's not what you think. We weren't just sleeping together. I loved Anna Jo, I wanted to marry her, got a ring and everything. But things were...complicated."

"Complicated how?" Castle asked.

"She has a daughter."

"We know, Billie Ann." Beckett nodded. "She didn't know her mom was even seeing anyone, was that the complication?"

He took in a deep breath. "It wasn't Billie we were worried about finding out."

"Then who?" Castle asked.

"Billie's father." He glanced around the room as if he expected the man to jump out at any second.

"You know who he is? Billie Ann said she didn't know who her father was." Beckett said, glancing pointedly at Castle.

"She doesn't know, and I wasn't supposed to find out either, but I did and now she's dead because of it."

"You think Billie Ann's father killed Anna Jo?" Beckett asked.

"I'm sure of it. He's a client of mine, and I know what he's capable of. Lets just say, it wouldn't surprise me a bit, knowing the things he's done."

"Who is this client?" Beckett's grabbed her pen and note pad.

"I can't tell you that. Attorney-Client confidentiality." He shrugged.

Beckett slammed her fist on the table. "Thats bullshit and you know it Moss! Attorney-Client privilege doesn't apply to crimes that your client hasn't been charged with yet, and if you feel your client is planning on murdering again, you have a duty to report it or be charged as an accessory. Now if you don't want to start looking for an attorney of your own, you better spill!"

Castle was always impressed with her knowledge of the law. It was times like these that he could almost picture her as a Supreme Court Justice. He shook his head as Moss started to speak.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Look, I'd love to tell you, but if he finds out I talked, I won't need a lawyer, cuz dead men don't go to trial!"

He actually looked scared. Beckett leaned back a bit, "look, if you give us the information we need, we can protect you, but if you don't, he walks free and you know too much. Now what's it gonna be?"

He swallowed, looking around, searching for what to do. Finally he looked at Beckett and nodded, as she reached for her pen and paper. "So, Mr Moss, who is this client?"

He took in a deep breath. "You promise to protect me?"

"I promise." She nodded for him to continue.

"It's Bracken."

Beckett's eyes lit up. "Senator William H. Bracken?"

"Yes."

Beckett could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was her chance, if he knew of Bracken's crimes, if she could get him to talk, she could put Bracken away for good.

Castle could almost feel Beckett trembling with anticipation. He needed to calm her down. If she got too excited and screwed this up, she'd never forgive herself.

"Bracken is Billie Ann's father?" Castle asked. Beckett turned and looked at him, she'd been so consumed with excitement she'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Yes."

Beckett took a deep breath. She'd been pissed when Castle first asked the question, but realized he was trying to keep her focused so she didn't press too hard and lose him. What would she do without her amazing partner? "How did you find out?"

Moss took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "About 8 months ago, Bracken came to me and asked for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Castle asked.

"He asked me to give Anna Jo a job. I didn't really need a secretary, but he even offered to up my pay if I hired her."

"So she told you?" Beckett looked at him confused.

"No, I figured it out on my own. Not long after Anna Jo started working for me, Bracken came in to make some changes to his will. He added her and her daughter to it. When I asked him why, he told me to mind my own business, that he was taking care of a friend. Bracken always keeps a copy of his files in a safe deposit box as well, just in case. He and I have the only access to it. As I was filing the paperwork in the box, I noticed he had also set up a trust fund for Billie Ann. It seemed strange that he would suddenly take such an interest in this girl and her mother. Then I noticed the letter in the box."

"What kind of letter?" Castle was totally engrossed in this story.

"A letter to Billie Ann, to be given to her in the event of his death. I shouldn't have read it, but I couldn't help myself. It wasn't sealed, so I opened it. It was a letter explaining about the trust he set up for her, and that he was sorry he couldn't have been a better father to her, but it was safer for her if he wasn't in her life. I'd have to agree."

"What makes you say that?" Beckett was hoping this would lead back to the info she really wanted.

"Lets just say that Bracken has a lot of people who don't appreciate the way he does business."

Castle could feel the tension rolling off her body. They knew all too well about how Bracken conducted his "business" and they definitely didn't appreciate it.

"You said before that with his past, you wouldn't be surprised if Bracken killed her. What did you mean?"

Moss sat quietly for a moment thinking, "if I give you this information, detective, you have to promise me protection, and that you will make him pay for all he's done."

Beckett looked deep in his eyes, "Mr Moss, I can honestly say, that I can't think of any promise I would more gladly keep."


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the wait. Life made my story go on vacation from my head for a bit. Special thanks to the real Captain Gates (PJJ) who gave me some legal advice to help with the case stuff. Thank you to those who reviewed. Your reviews make me write faster. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Beckett, Castle, and the boys stood in the interrogation viewing area watching Moss through the glass.

"We've got him. We've finally got him." Beckett stared at the man through the glass. "With the information we had and now his testimony and files we can take that bastard down."

"But." Castle looked at her.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"I can feel it. There's a but."

She sighed, looking at him and the boys. "But, first I have to talk to Gates to get the arrest warrant." She looked down at her feet, letting out another sigh.

"And that means telling her everything. Even about Montgomery," Castle said, gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You can do this, Kate. You're not alone."

She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, Beckett, we've got your back." Ryan patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're all in this together. We'll go with you to talk to her." Esposito said, giving her a slap on the back.

"You guys don't have to do that. We don't all need to be in trouble for hiding evidence." Beckett looked at her boys, always so loyal and protective. "Besides, this is my fight."

"That's bull and you know it." Ryan glared at her. The others turned to look at the Irish detective. He never got riled like this. "You are one of us, you're our friend! Montgomery was our friend! This bastard nearly killed you, and that makes this our fight too, Beckett. You tried this alone once, and I'll never forget the terror in your voice or the look in your eyes when I pulled you back onto that roof, we love you damn it, every one of us! Now tell me this isn't our fight too!" He stood there, eyes flaring chest heaving.

Beckett looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kevin. Thank you." She squeezed his arm. "I sometimes get blinded by my own loss, and forget that you guys have suffered losses too." She wiped one last tear from her eye. "Let's go see the Captain."

"See me about what detective?" Gates seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Beckett sucked in a breath. She hadn't had time to emotionally prepare herself when Gates suddenly appeared.

"What's going on here? I hear Detective Ryan shouting, clear down the hall, you look as though you've been crying Detective Beckett, now what the hell is going on here? And it better be the truth!" The Captain looked from face to face, daring them to lie to her.

"Um, Sir?" Beckett asked. "Do you think maybe we could take this to your office?"

"Please." Gates turned on her heel and headed for her office. She motioned for all of them to enter as she sat down behind her desk. Leaning back in her chair, she surveyed the faces in front of her.

"So, who wants to tell me what is going on?"

"Sir," Beckett started, Castle was standing just behind her, his hand discreetly on the small of her back, reassuring her, giving her strength. "It's about a case. My mother's case."

The Captain leaned forward her face unreadable. She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "Please, have a seat detective. The rest of you may go."

"We'd like to stay, Sir." Espo said.

"If you don't mind." Ryan added.

Gates eyed them curiously. "Don't worry, detectives, no one is in trouble, but I would like to speak to Detective Beckett alone please."

Espo started to speak and Beckett cut him off. "It's ok guys, I'm fine."

The three men headed for the door. Castle turned, giving Beckett a reassuring look. It was clear he didn't want to leave her.

"Just a moment, Mr Castle."

All three men turned, surprised.

"Yes, Sir?" Castle looked at her nervously.

"Why don't you stay." She looked at him, a spark of something in her eyes he couldn't quite read.

The detectives looked shocked, as Castle took a seat beside Beckett. "Could you close the door behind you please, Detective Esposito?"

A smirk briefly crossed her face as bits of "what the hell?" and "why does writer-boy get to stay?" filtered through the closing door.

Captain Gates studied the female detective across the desk. "I feel as though you have a lot to tell me detective."

Beckett sat there, looking her in the eyes, fighting the urge to throw up. Her only reassurance was the man sitting silently next to her. Why had Gates let him stay?

Beckett took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir. It's about the case we are working."

"I thought you said it was about your mother's case." Gates cocked her head inquisitively.

"It turns out they may be connected."

"And how long have you known this?"

"We just found out, sir."

Gates nodded, "so I'm assuming you were coming to ask to be removed from this case." She said a bit sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, we..." Beckett started.

"Stop there detective. Let's drop the charade. You had no intention of removing yourself from this case, did you?"

Beckett looked down briefly. "No, sir. But..."

"But, nothing detective. Regulations don't allow for detectives to investigate cases of a personal nature, we've been over this, have we not?"

Beckett strained not to roll her eyes. "Yes, sir. But..."

"But," Gates looked at her, "Montgomery couldn't keep you away from that case, and neither can I."

Beckett looked at her, shocked. How much did she know?

"Look, Detective Beckett, I know you guys see me as a tough, by the book, hard ass, but I do have a heart you know."

Beckett blushed slightly, glancing at Castle. How many times had he questioned that very thing.

"That's why, I'm not going to pull you from this case."

"You're not?" Beckett & Castle said in unison, glancing at each other.

"I'm not," she said, shooting a look at Castle. "on one condition."

"What's that?" Beckett asked, warily.

"I want honesty. If I'm going to place this kind of trust in you and your team, Detective, then I'd appreciate if you started showing some trust in me too."

Beckett let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Of course, sir."

"Good. You can start, by telling me what exactly is going on with you two." She motioned between the detective and the writer.

Castle gulped rather loudly, eyes growing big. Frantically searching his mind for a good story.

"I'm sorry, Sir?" Beckett felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"I'm not stupid, detective. It's obvious that the two of you are more than just partners." She glanced pointedly at Castle. "Much more."

"Sir," Beckett started, "I..."

"Ah! Trust and honesty, Detective."

Beckett looked at Castle, her eyes pleading with him to help her figure out what to say.

If she told the truth, he was gone, and they both knew it. If she didn't, Gates may kick them off the case. Castle looked at her sadly and nodded. If ending his time at the precinct was the price to pay for her to get Bracken, he would never stand in her way.

Beckett took a deep breath, staring Gates in the eyes. "You're right, Sir. We are more." She glanced at Castle. "Much more."

Gates nodded her head, a satisfied look upon her face.

"Sir, I know, that there are rules against co-workers dating, especially partners, but he's not paid, so technically he doesn't work here." Beckett could feel her palms sweating and her voice threatened to crack. She knew she was a good cop, but with him by her side she was a great one. She could do this job without him, she knew that, but she didn't want to.

Gates eyed them both. "I am aware of the rules, Detective, as I am aware of the rules about leaving you on this case."

Beckett felt tears prickling her eyes. Was gates about to take away everything important to her?

"And," she looked at both of them. "As much as Mr Castle can be a pain in my neck, I also have seen the value he brings to this team, and what he means to all of you. When his little girl was missing, I have never seen such a driven group of officers." She pointed towards the bull pen. "Those boys out there would die for either of you, as quickly as for each other, and the way you look at him tells me, you'd do the same, Detective."

The couple glanced at each other, not sure what to say.

"You're a great cop, Detective Beckett, and this man brings out the best in you. Thus far, you have stayed professional, and as long as it continues that way, I see no reason that Mr Castle can't stay."

The couple looked at each other, this was too good to be true. Tears glistened in both their eyes.

"Any funny business at all in my precinct, and he is gone, understood?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir." They both said.

"Great, now off the record, I must say, congratulations! It's about damn time!" She laughed, as they both blushed.

"Thank you, Sir." Beckett felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Castle just grinned like an idiot.

"So, does this mean that you approve?" Castle asked.

Gates gave him a look. "If putting up with your shenanigans makes her happy, Mr Castle, then I won't tell her what to do." His face lit up. "But." His face fell slightly. "If you hurt her, the full force of the NYPD will make sure you never do it again."

Beckett hid a shocked smile behind her hand as Castle's eyes grew wide. "Understood." He looked at Beckett and slowly relaxed. "But just so you know, Sir. The NYPD wouldn't have to hurt me. If I ever hurt her," he looked into Beckett's eyes, "I could never live with myself." Beckett smiled at him, that smile she reserved just for him.

Gates gave a slight smile. "Good to hear, Mr Castle. Good to hear."

"Thank you, Sir" Beckett looked at her Captain, relieved.

"Don't mention it, Detective. Now, about this case..."

* * *

**Thoughts...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long time between updates, life has a way of getting in the way sometimes. Hope you all have a Happy Easter holiday, if anyone would like to throw some reviews in my Easter Basket, it'd make me very happy. ;)**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, Detective, that a US senator was behind your mother's murder as well as all of those others, and possibly this one?" Gates sat at her desk, a shocked expression covering her face. A US senator, this was big, and if they were wrong, they could all lose their jobs. "Are you absolutely sure?"

So far, Beckett had only shown her the evidence collected in the briefcase and the recorded testimony from Moss. She still hadn't worked up the nerve to discuss Captain Montgomery's involvement or her meeting with him at the fundraiser event a few months ago.

"I'm positive, Sir." Beckett stood staring at her Captain as she flipped through the documents she'd given her.

"Please, sit, Detective." Beckett did as she was asked, sliding into the seat next to Castle. "While this evidence is quite strong, there still seem to be quite a few missing pieces, like the why and the how." Gates looked across her desk, studying the female detective's face. "Why do I feel there is more to this story that you still aren't telling me? Did we not just have a discussion about honesty and trust, Detective?"

Beckett tried to remain calm as she looked into Gates' eyes. "Yes, Sir."

"Ok then. Trust me, Detective. I can't get a warrant for someone this powerful without all the information. Now, if what you say is true, which I believe it is," she looked at Beckett reassuringly, "be honest with me and let me help you put away the bastard that took your mother from you."

Castle spent a lot of time observing people, and this was definitely a side of Gates he'd never seen or expected. She had a fire and passion in her eyes that said she felt Beckett's pain and she was dead serious about making the man who caused that pain pay. He never expected such compassion and concern to come from the woman. Was it possible that she felt a connection with this young detective, a connection that while she hid it behind her tough exterior, tugged at her heart strings a bit?

Beckett took a deep breath, this was something they had all agreed never to share. That Roy Montgomery would go down as the hero he was, his mistakes not tarnishing the man he had become.

"The fact is, Sir. There was more evidence."

"Was? What type of evidence? Where is it now, Detective?"

"Do you remember the case involving my shooter?"

"Cole Maddox, the explosion. Of course."

"Maddox was after a file, a file similar to the one we have now. I don't know all of what it contained, as I never saw it before it was blown up in the explosion, but I know there were financial documents similar to the ones we now have."

"How do you know this? CSU never reported finding any files."

Beckett hung her head. That's because I took the bits of file I could find to try to piece it back together."

"You stole evidence, Detective? And never reported it!" Gates was furious.

"Yes, Sir." Beckett looked at her pleading. "You don't understand! I had resigned, this guy tried to murder me, this was my mom's case, and I didn't know if I could trust you. I didn't know if I could trust anyone!"

Castle looked at the floor. He remembered vividly the days leading up to that day. He had walked away from her. He had been hiding things from her. It almost cost them everything. But she's here now, he told himself. The knot of guilt still tight in his stomach.

"You may not have known me well, Detective, but I was your Captain for the last year. Did I ever give you any reason not to trust me?" Gates questioned, a glimmer of hurt in her eyes.

"No, Sir." Beckett swallowed the lump in her throat. "But with the history of this case, I knew that people aren't always what they seem."

Gates leaned back in her chair. "And what is the history of this case? You're still holding out on me, Detective."

Castle reached over and grabbed Beckett's hand. "It's ok, Beckett. He'd want you to tell her." Beckett nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, trying to hold it together.

"Who would want me to know what, Mr Castle? Do you know what this is all about?"

Castle nodded as he glanced at Beckett. "Yes I do, Sir." He looked lovingly at the woman beside him, "But it's not my story to tell." He nodded towards Beckett. She looked at him and smiled, he knew she needed to control how this played out, he always knew exactly what she needed. She knew the storyteller in him was probably fighting like crazy to get out, but he respected her need to do this.

"Sir, I took those files, because they had been given to someone to keep me safe. Mr Smith, the man who died at the hospital, he had struck a deal with Bracken that those files would stay hidden if he left me alone."

"How did you find this out? And where did he get the files?" Gates asked.

Beckett looked worriedly at Castle, she only knew about Smith because of him. What would Gates do when she found out he'd been hiding evidence from all of them?

Castle took in a deep breath. "She found out from me, Sir." He looked at his lap and then at Beckett, she could see the apology in his eyes. "I had information on Smith, information that I should have given Detective Beckett a lot sooner than I did, but I don't regret why I didn't."

Beckett struggled to keep her emotions at bay. She knew the lengths he'd gone to to protect her from herself as much as from Bracken, and she'd forgiven him, but had she ever told him that?

"I forgive you." She whispered.

Castle and Gates both looked at Beckett, surprised.

"Excuse me, Detective?"

"I said, I forgive him." She turned and looked at Castle. "I never told you, but I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did, and while I was angry that you lied to me, I'm kinda glad you did." She gave him a shy smile and reached for his hand. "I forgive you." He smiled back at her, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"That's all very nice, but I'd like to hear more about this second batch of evidence you two concealed." Gates expression said that she was not amused.

Beckett nodded for Castle to continue. "Sir, after..." He swallowed and took in a breath and started again. "After Kate had been shot, Mr Smith contacted me telling me that he had been given a file, and that he had made a deal with the man behind her shooting that the file would never see the light of day, if he left her alone. The only stipulation was that Detective Beckett had to quit looking into her mother's case." He sat quietly looking at the floor.

"How would they know if she was looking into it? Was that what the surveillance photos were about?"

"No, Sir, we believe the photos were from Maddox prior to the shooting. They knew she wasn't investigating, because they checked up with me to make sure I was keeping her from looking into it." Castle could feel the color coming to his cheeks. Out loud he realized how stupid he sounded.

"Mr Castle!" Gates looked livid. "So, not only did you not reveal evidence to Detective Beckett, but you interfered in multiple investigations as well! I should kick your ass right out of my precinct! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I couldn't let the woman I love end up dead!" He stopped, looking at the shocked looks on both women's faces. Not only had he just screamed at the Captain, but he had also said the word that he hadn't uttered since she lie bleeding out in his arms.

"I understand that Mr Castle, I do." Said Gates, calming slightly. "But you spend every day in a police station, and it never occurred to you to come to one of us?"

"I didn't know who I could trust," he looked over at Beckett's still shocked face, and grabbed her hand. "And she was, is, too important for me to risk putting my trust in the wrong person."

"You mean to tell me that after all the time you spent here, Mr Castle, that you don't trust the officers in this precinct, or myself?"

"I would trust Ryan and Esposito with my life, but they are too close to Beckett. I couldn't risk her finding out. As for the others, I couldn't risk it."

"Do you think I have dirty cops on my payroll? Is that what you're implying? Or that I may be dirty?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Castle said, glancing at his feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anger flashed in Gates' eyes.

"It means," Beckett said, releasing Castle's hand and leaning towards her Captain. "That this case involved crooked cops before. That's why we didn't go to anyone here, even you."

Gates looked taken aback. "Crooked cops? Who? How do you know this?"

Beckett and Castle shared a mournful look.

"Sadly, Sir, it all goes back to the early days on the force for our one of our own." Beckett wiped a tear from her eye.

Gates' eyes went wide. "Ryan? Esposito? I can't imagine either..."

"No," Beckett said, taking in a breath. "It all started with the late, Captain Roy Montgomery."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait on this one. My days seemed to have fewer hours in them lately, and my time to write seemed to disappear. Hopefully that is over. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. Please review, it helps to keep me motivated! ;) enjoy!**

* * *

Gates sat, completely shocked by the information she had just received. Crooked cops, corrupt politicians, ransoms, murders, cover-ups, and all connected to her precinct and the young detective sitting in front of her. She wasn't sure how to feel.

At first she was angry. Angry that her team had been lying to her all this time. Angry that so many had been killed or wounded without justice. Angry that this kind of thing could run unchecked in the city she loved.

Then she was scared. Scared that they were in over their heads. Scared of making the wrong call putting them all in danger. Scared that she didn't know who she could trust anymore either. And scared of the unknown.

She also felt sadness. Sadness for those that had already lost so much, their friends, their loved ones, their lives. Sadness that she hadn't known sooner, though that probably wouldn't have made much difference. Sadness for the young woman in front of her who had taken all of this upon her shoulders as her cross to bear.

She sat, silently, pondering it all. She studied the female detective, feeling she was seeing her clearly for the first time. Suddenly, the reason for the writer's interest in her seemed so clear.

She really was extraordinary.

This woman, who at first glance, was a tough, determined, hardworking detective, was that and so much more.

This was a woman who had been to hell and back many times over, she could have given up at any time, and rightly so, but still she pushed on. She had a strength and determination like none Gates had ever seen. She stood for justice, no matter the personal sacrifice. While, not without good reason, her heart was closely guarded, but once she let you in, she was fiercely loyal and protective of those she cared about. She carried burdens no one person should have to, and did it without hesitation. Gates was no writer, but she was sure extraordinary was definitely the word to describe Katherine Beckett.

Beckett had returned to her seat in front of Gates' desk, after pacing as she had told her the entire story. The corrupt cops, Montgomery's role in it all, her mother's murder, and all the murder's after, all the way up to having to save the life of the man behind it all. She could have been wrong, but when she relived that tale, she could have sworn she'd seen a tear in her Captain's eye. Telling the story had hurt. It hurt bad. But in an odd way, it had also been therapeutic. She had never told anyone, other than Castle and the boys, the entire story, and it kind of felt good to let it all out. Now she sat, waiting to see what Gates' reaction would be.

A lot of rules had been bent and broken along the way, and she just hoped that she hadn't gotten them all in hot water. She knew Javi and Ryan would understand, but she had already put them through so much with this case, she felt guilty. She just hoped that it all had been worth it, and that Gates would help them put an end to this.

Castle sat quietly, observing the women in the room.

The Captain was quiet, expression unreadable. She had been shaken by Kate's story, of that he was certain. Hell, who wouldn't be? It was more than even his writer's mind could fathom. The question was, what would her response be? She was very by-the-book, though recent history showed she may not be as much so as they previously imagined. Irregardless, many rules had been broken by all of them. Would she be understanding, or would they all be looking for new ways to spend their days?

Then there was Kate. Incredible, amazing, extraordinary, Kate. How he loved her. Her strength. Her passion. Her determination. Her. She looked Gates in the eye, and through the pain and the heartbreak of those memories, fearlessly told the entire tail, omitting no detail, holding back nothing. Now she sat, silently, next to him, head down, awaiting Gates' reaction.

He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. He knew her almost better than she knew herself. He knew that she was sitting there, brain in overdrive, planning strategy for whatever battles may come. She'd also be concerned about all of them, him, the boys, what would their past choices mean for them now? Likely she would blame herself for whatever repercussions they may face. He wouldn't let her. They were in this together. She didn't need to shoulder this alone ever again, that includes any blame that may come. As long as his heart still beat, she would never face anything alone again.

He reached over, lightly grasping her hand in his. He could feel it shaking slightly, her palm cool and moist. This had been hard for her, he knew it would be, and it broke his heart that she'd had to do it, but she wasn't alone, and he needed her to know that.

She looked up at him, eyes full of emotion and tears she refused to let fall. She gave him an awkward smile, letting him know she was glad he was here.

They both startled as Gates broke the silence.

"That is an incredible story, Detective." She looked Kate in the eye, surveying her for a moment, glancing briefly at Castle and back. "I guess the question is, how do we give it a happy ending?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Here is the next piece of our story. Maybe some reviews would make me write quicker. *wink wink* enjoy!**

* * *

Beckett stood there, staring at the document in her hands, an arrest warrant for one William H Bracken. She felt like she was holding the holy grail.

Gates had wasted no time contacting Judge Markway, once they decided he was the one they all felt safest confiding in. When they told him the story, and the evidence they had in their possession, his reaction told them they had made the right choice. Not only had he immediately issues the warrant, but he had personally guaranteed them that Bracken would be locked up with no chance of bail once they had him. He had always been a fan of Castle's and had a great deal of respect for the female detective, knowing what this man had put them through brought bile to his throat. He would do everything in his power to make this man pay, impartiality be damned.

"Are you ready?" Castle said, shaking her from her trance.

"I've been ready for 14 years," she stated as she turned and headed for the elevator.

"You want us to come with, Beckett?" Espo asked, strapping on his gun.

Beckett paused, chewing her lip. She wanted to do this, she wanted to be the one who slapped the cuffs on him and threw his ass in her car. This was still very personal to her, but the boys could be helpful if she needed back up. Finally, she agreed. Ryan had been right, this was personal for all of them, they deserved to be there.

"Yeah, lets go." Beckett motioned to the rest of her team, not missing the relieved looks on all three of her boys faces.

As Beckett pulled away from the curb, she felt Castle's eyes on her.

"I'm fine, Castle."

"I know." She turned and looked at him to find he was smiling.

"Then why are you staring? It's creepy."

"I'm just so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For letting the boys help you. For valuing yourself and us over this case. For your strength in facing Gates. You truly are amazing, Kate." He reached over, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She smiled back at him. She had spent so much of her life fighting the feeling that she was weak for letting this case drive her, fighting to keep control. The way this man saw her was so much different than she had always seen herself. His belief in her, the way he seemed to always be in awe of her, warmed her heart and she could feel the warmth in her cheeks as he stared at her.

She looked into his big blue eyes, seeing nothing but love reflected back at her. "Thank you, Castle." She took his hand in hers, trying to keep her eyes on the road as best she could.

It was his turn to be confused. "For what?"

"For believing in me. For protecting me, from this case and myself." She glanced back at him. "For giving me something more to fight for. To live for."

He lifted her hand to his lip, kissing it softly. "Always."

As they pulled up in front of Bracken's building, Castle gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze. "You've got this, Kate. And you've got us."

She smiled at him, and turned to get out of the car as the boys pulled in behind them.

"Ok, guys, I want you guys watching the exits, I don't think he'll run, but I don't want to take any chances on him sneaking out the back. Castle, you're with me."

The boys gave Beckett a reassuring nod, and headed for their positions, as Castle followed Beckett into the building.

"NYPD, we're here to see Senator Bracken," Beckett introduced herself to the receptionist. The woman looked at her, a mixture of curiosity and fear on her face.

"I'll let him know you're here," she said, reaching for the phone.

Beckett reached out a hand to stop the woman picking up the phone, "that's ok, we can announce ourselves. Where is the Senator?"

The woman looked as if she wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. Beckett rested a hand on her hip, bringing her badge and service weapon into better view. "Where is he?" She asked again, more sternly.

"Um, right through those doors," the woman stuttered, pointing at a set of double doors leading to a large conference room.

"Thank you." Beckett turned and headed for the doors, Castle right behind her. She knocked on the door, and listened. She didn't hear any voices, she figured he must be in there alone. She knocked again.

"Come in," came the voice she had heard in her dreams so many times over the past year.

Beckett opened the door, and they stepped inside. Shock flickered across Bracken's face, briefly, but she had clearly surprised him. "Detective Beckett. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

The calm look on his face made her nauseous. She took a deep breath, getting her emotions in check. She was trying really hard to keep the smile out of her voice as she looked in his steel grey eyes. "William Bracken, you are under arrest in connection to multiple murders. Please stand up and turn around." She held up her cuffs as she walked towards him.

He looked at her and laughed. The son of a bitch was being arrested and he laughed in her face. Rage shot through her. "What the hell do you find so funny, Bracken?"

"Really, are you going to waste both of our time with this? We both know you don't have any evidence, at least nothing that will get a conviction. I thought we already settled this, Detective." He unconsciously brushed his cheek where the scar she had left was still plainly visible.

"That was before I received enough evidence to put you away for life. You're done, Bracken. It's over. You lose."

He looked at her, assessing the treat in front of him. She was smart, too smart for her own good. He was beginning to regret letting her live after all.

"So, what is this amazing new evidence?" He decided to call her bluff.

Beckett sized him up. What would it hurt to tell him, there was nothing he could do now. "Financial records, photos, statements, and testimony from a reliable source."

"Reliable source?" He huffed, "who?"

"I'd prefer not to say at this time." She stared him down.

"I will find out anyway you know." He smiled, she knew it was true, but she needed to protect her witness.

"That may be true, but seeing as how people that get in your way end up dead, I'd prefer to keep that information to myself. Now lets go." She held up the cuffs again, and motioned with her finger for him to turn around.

"Can't we do this without the cuffs?" He rolled his eyes, always thinking of his reputation.

"Not on your life." Beckett couldn't wait to parade his ass out of there, the more attention the better. He finally did as she asked, turning to allow her to cuff him, and then for good measure, she him a thorough pat down searching for any weapons.

Castle stood, silently, watching her work. Her control was amazing as she took him into custody. She remained professional, while all he wanted to do was take him out back and shoot him and leave him in an alley for all the pain he'd caused her and so many others.

Beckett smiled at Castle as she marched him out the door towards her car. The receptionist stood up, clearly shocked at her boss being hauled off in cuffs.

"The Senator is going to be taking some personal leave, you may want to clear his schedule for a while." Castle smiled at the receptionist, speaking loudly enough to draw the attention of the entire room. Beckett strained to keep the smile off her face as they exited the building and she stuffed him into the backseat. Espo and Ryan hurried over when they saw them walk out of the building.

"Everything go ok?" Ryan looked from Beckett to Castle.

"Went great," Beckett replied. "Now let's get him back to the precinct, I can't wait to see his ass behind bars."

The four of them stood there, staring at the back of the man sitting in her cruiser. This was it, they finally had him, and this time, they weren't about to let him go.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation, and my characters took longer to come back than I did. Hope you are all still interested. Hope this was worth the wait. On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beckett watched as Ryan and Esposito marched the still cuffed senator to the interrogation room. She couldn't help the smile that snuck its way onto her face as Espo "accidentally" walked a little to close to the doorway, causing Bracken to utter a string of curses as his shoulder collided with the door.

"Oh, sorry Senator, these doorways are a bit narrow." Esposito barely hid his grin as he shoved him the rest of the way through the door.

"No problems bringing him in then?" Gates approached Castle and Beckett, a slight twitch in her own lip as she watched the senator being led in.

"No, Sir. Everything went great. No problems." Beckett gave her a small smile.

"Well done detective. Now if you and Mr Castle would like to watch, I'm going to go find out what this jack ass has to say."

Beckett's mouth fell open. "But, Sir!"

"Did you really think you would be the one interrogating him, Detective Beckett?"

"I...well..." Beckett had envisioned this so many times that it never occurred to her that she may not be the one to question him. "Please, Sir. I need answers." She hated the pleading tone in her voice, but damn it! This was her chance.

"And you will get them." Gates looked at her reassuringly. "But you need to let me do the questioning."

"But, Sir!"

"No buts, Detective. Your mothers name is on that list of victims he is being charged with conspiring to kill. Do you really think a jury is going to accept testimony given by you, or trust your records on what was or was not said by that man during interrogation?" Beckett rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but if you want him put away, and I know you do, you need to let us help you." Gates looked at her sympathetically. She knew how hard this was for the detective. This case had been her life for so long, releasing any amount of control over it was killing her. "I promise, Kate. I'll get him. I'll make you proud."

Kate stood there, staring at her Captain. Her captain who wanted to make her proud? Who cared what she thought of her?

Gates smiled at Beckett. "I have a lot of respect for you, Detective Beckett. Now give me a chance to earn some of that from you."

Beckett looked at her for a moment and then gave her a quick nod, and followed her to the observation room, Castle following along. Gates paused, her hand on the door handle. "You can watch, but no coming in ok. No disruptions."

Kate nodded, understanding. "Yes, Sir."

"You too, Mr Castle."

"Yes, Sir." Castle moved closer to Kate, his hand automatically moving to the small of her back to comfort her. She smiled at him and reached for his hand, holding it firmly as she motioned him to sit next to her while they watched. He squeezed her hand lightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be ok. We've got him. It's over."

Kate smiled weakly back at him. "I know, I just always assumed I'd be the one to take him down."

"You did, Kate. He's in there because of you. You caught him. Now you just need to let the system make him pay."

She bowed her head, running her thumb across the back of his hand. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. Her voice cracked as she whispered. "What if the system fails?"

He tilted her face to look at him, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "It won't. We have overwhelming evidence. He's not getting away with this."

"But he's got money. He can buy off jurors, judges, whatever he needs to do."

Castle's features darkened a bit. "He's not the only one."

Beckett's eyebrows narrowed. "What does that mean?"

He squeezed her hand. "It means, he's met his match and he will pay. No matter what."

Beckett eyed him suspiciously. "What are you going to do, Castle? Please, don't do anything stupid. He's powerful, he could have you killed." Her tears started to fall faster. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

He pulled her into his arms. "I won't Kate, I promise. I just meant that I have money and connections to match his. If he's trying to pay people off, I can out bid him. His money won't save him this time. I wont buy anyone off, but i will neutralize him. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and to get the justice you deserve. That your mother deserves."

She looked into his big blue eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Kate. Anything."

She gave him a small smile and brushed a light kiss across his lips. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

"Always."

A sudden bang from inside the interrogation room brought them back to where they were. Beckett inwardly cursed herself for getting distracted from watching what was happening with Bracken.

Gates slammed her fist against the table again.

"That's bullshit, Bracken, and you know it!"

She was pissed. She didn't usually let suspects get to her, but the arrogant jack ass in front of her had caused her entire team, especially Beckett, so much pain, her tolerance for him was greatly diminished.

"We have evidence! Enough evidence to put you away for the rest of your life. Now you might as well fess up. Why did you kill Anna Jo Martin?"

"I told you, I didn't kill her!" Bracken yelled back.

Gates leaned forward, arms braced on the table getting in his personal space. "And why should I believe you? What happened, huh Bracken? Did she find out about your past? Your trail of death and lies? How did she get in your way? I have plenty of evidence of all the other people you have had murdered on your orders over the years, why would she be any different?" Gates glared at him.

"Because I loved her!" Bracken stopped, clearly shocked by what he had just confessed.

"You loved her? A knife to the chest is a funny way to show it." Gates slapped the crime scene photo onto the table in front of him. If he was lying, she'd read it in his face. If he was telling the truth, then she'd love to give him the pain of staring at that photo, just as Beckett had endured the photos of her mother for so many years.

Bracken's face paled as he looked away.

"What's wrong? You can order it to be done, but can't handle seeing the results?" Gates was trying hard not to smile at the pain evident on his face. She was beginning to think he may be telling the truth. Maybe he did love her. Maybe he wasn't guilty of this particular crime, but he was guilty of the others, and she was going to make him suffer. She only hoped Beckett was getting the same satisfaction from this that she was.

Bracken ran a finger across her face on the photo, before he pushed them away, tears prickling his eyes. "What happened to her?" His voice cracked.

Castle looked at Beckett, he couldn't read the expression on her face. It was a mixture of pain, satisfaction, and was that pity?

"Beckett?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

"Just what?" He stroked her hand, urging her to continue.

"I don't think he did it."

"Of course he did. All the evidence..."

She cut him off. "I know he had my mom murdered, and all of the others, but I don't think he killed Anna Jo." She watched as Gates continued to torture the man with the photos and grisly details of the woman's brutal murder.

"What makes you think that?"

"The look on his face when he saw those photos. I know that look. I've seen it in the mirror enough times." She looked down at her lap, wiping away a tear.

"Good, then the bastard knows what he did to you. He deserves it!"

She got up and knocked on the door to the interrogation room.

"What are you doing, Beckett?"

"No one deserves that pain, Castle. No one."

Gates came to the door. "What is it? I thought I said no interruptions, Detective."

"You need to stop, Sir. He didn't do it."

"I know he didn't. I think he knows more than he's telling, but I do believe he didn't kill Anna Jo. But why should I stop? We know he killed all the others." Gates had an evil glint in her eye that Beckett had never seen.

"Because you're torturing him emotionally, and it won't help our case. There's no reason to do it, it's of no benefit to us."

"But you of all people know he deserves it. After what he did to you, and all those other families, doesn't it feel good to watch him suffer?"

Beckett looked at her sadly. "No, because no matter how horrible he is, I know that pain. No one deserves that."

Gates looked at her shocked. She looked to Castle, questioning if she was really hearing her correctly. He just stood there looking at his girlfriend a mixture of awe and pride across his face.

Gates took a breath and smoothed her jacket. "Ok, Detective. If that's what you want. I'll stop."

"Thank you, Sir. One other thing..."

"Yes?"

"Now that you're done questioning him about my case, I'd like to question him about Anna's since its obvious he didn't do it."

Gates stared at her, contemplating her decision. "Ok, Detective. But you stay away from your case. Anna's case only."

"Yes, Sir."

Beckett nodded to Castle and they headed into the interrogation room, leaving a stunned Gates to watch from observation. She was once again blown away by the strength and courage of the young woman. She really did search for justice for the victims. No matter who they were.

Bracken looked up as Castle and Beckett entered the room. Pain and fear in his eyes. If that other bitch enjoyed torturing him, he could only imagine the pleasure Beckett would take in it.

Beckett sat down across the table from him, pulling the photos across the desk and flipping them face down.

"Senator Bracken, I am truly sorry for your loss."

* * *

**please review, and let me know you're still there. Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Every time I started writing I got distracted many something else. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bracken sat, staring at the detective. Not only had she turned the pictures over, saving him from the sight of her bloody body, lying dead in a pile of trash, but she actually seemed to mean it when she said she was sorry for his loss. What was her angle? Surely she wasn't going to try to convince him she actually cared. He sat silent, waiting for her next move.

Beckett flipped through her notes, trying to concentrate on the case in front of her and not the ones she so badly wanted to nail him for.

"Senator Bracken, I know you are aware that you have been arrested for your involvement in the murders of several victims. However, I am not here to discuss those cases."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Then what are you here for Detective Beckett?"

"I want to ask you some questions about the murder of Anna Jo Martin. We're hoping you might be able to help us find her killer."

"You mean you want to pin her murder on me, don't you? Well I didn't do it! I would never hurt her!"

"I never said you did. As a matter of fact, surprisingly enough, I think this may be one death that's not your fault."

"I WOULD NEVER...wait...you don't think I did it? Really, Detective?"

"Really. Doesn't mean you weren't behind all of those other murders, we both know the truth about that, but I don't think this one is on you. So, I'd appreciate your cooperation in trying to find out who did kill her."

He stared at her, not quite sure what to make of her. She obviously wanted him locked up for life, or worse, and yet she wasn't trying to pin this on him. He had been trying to figure her out ever since she saved his life a few months back. She was a real mystery, one he didn't think he'd ever solve.

"Ok, Detective , I'll do what I can, but I don't really know anything. Nothing important anyway."

"You just answer my questions, and let me figure out if it's important or not. Ok?"

"Ok. What would you like to know?"

"First, what was your relationship to the victim?"

Bracken sighed. He hated giving this woman information that could be quite damaging to him, should it leak out. He debated making something up. Just as he was forming a lie to tell her, she flashed the pictures of Anna Jo as she slid them into her folder. Damn she was good.

"I'm not proud of it, but Anna Jo and I were lovers about 20 years ago. I had an affair. It lasted about 2 years, and then my wife found out and I broke it off. That was the last I heard from her until about a year ago."

Beckett nodded as she took notes. So far, it sounded like he was telling the truth, at least based on the evidence they had.

"What happened a year ago?"

"She came to me," he paused and took a deep breath. "She said she needed help."

"What kind of help?"

"She wanted to make sure her daughter was taken care of."

"Billie Ann? Why? She's an adult."

"She was worried about her not having anyone?"

"Are you sure she didn't just want her to have her father?" Castle asked.

His eyes went wide. "You know?"

"We don't have DNA proof, but we were lead to believe that was likely the case. Was that the first you knew of her?" Beckett replied.

"Yes. I had no idea I had a daughter until then. I didn't know what to think. She was already 18, so she wasn't after child support, she had no reason to lie. But I couldn't risk a scandal, so I had a DNA test done. She's mine."

"You said she worried about her not having anyone. Was she worried for her safety? Did she know she was about to die?"

"In a way, but not how you mean."

Beckett looked at him confused.

He sighed. "She had cancer. She had been to the doctor and he had found a cancerous tumor in her left breast. They said without an operation she wouldn't last more than a year." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "She was working as a waitress, barely scraping by, she couldn't afford the surgery. She said she wasn't looking for a handout, she just wanted to know Billie Ann wouldn't be alone."

Beckett watched as Bracken seemed to age right in front of her. He was no longer a cocky, deceptive jackass, but a man in pain, the pain of losing a loved one. She knew that pain all too well.

"So you helped her."

"Of course I did. I still loved her Detective Beckett. You may think I'm incapable of that emotion, but I'm not."

Castle observed their interaction silently, fascinated by what he was witnessing. It was like watching Superman hugging it out with Lex Luthor over missing their parents.

A shared experience allowing for an understanding between enemies. It was a real insight into the human experience and a demonstration of the incredible strength of Kate Beckett. Her ability to empathize with the victims knew no bounds.

Beckett glanced away. As much as she hated this man, right here, right now, he wasn't the dragon. He was a man who lost a woman he obviously loved. A victim. Just like her. She took a deep breath and continued.

"So, what did you do?"

"I payed for her treatment. She was finally in remission." He gives a weak smile. "She beat cancer only to be stabbed to death in an alley." He bows his head, hiding the tears in his eyes.

Beckett didn't know what to think. This man was a monster. He ruined her life. He had her mother murdered, yet here she was feeling sorry for him. What was wrong with her?

"What happened after you paid for her treatment?" She needed to get through this before he screwed with her emotions any more.

"After the surgery, I set created a trust fund for her and Billie Ann so I knew they'd be taken care of. To make up for all the child support I had never given her. For not being there. I payed for Billie Ann's schooling and got Anna Jo a job with my attorney's office as a secretary. Then I promised to stay away from them to keep them safe. That's why we never told Billie Ann." He gave Beckett a meaningful look. "Not everyone out there is a fan of mine, Detective. I'd say some people may even hate me."

Beckett looked at her notes and cleared her throat.

"What do you know about the relationship between Mr Moss and the victim?"

"They seemed to get along well. I don't think she had any problems with him. She never said anything."

Beckett looked at him skeptically. "You didn't know they were in a relationship?"

"A relationship?!" He laughed. "Not likely."

"Why do you say that? Think she was still pining away for you?"

Bracken glared at her. "No. I don't, Detective. But I know she wasn't seeing him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm sure, because Bill Moss is gay."

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. Life has been crazy and my brain has not been in a writing mood. This chapter is really really short, and I apologize, but I wanted to give you something so you know I'm still here. Hope to have more up soon! Reviews help me write faster. *hint hint* ;)**

* * *

"Gay? Are you sure? Could he possibly have been bisexual?" Castle glanced at Beckett, the pictures they found definitely showed an intimate relationship with the victim.

"I'm positive. I've known Moss for most of his life. He's never even dated a woman to my knowledge. In school he always claimed he was too busy to date or hadn't met the right one. Finally, he came out about five years ago. Said he couldn't live a lie anymore. His dad took it pretty hard. His old man always was a jackass. They eventually settled their differences. I still can't stand the man, you know, but I think he still visits his dad from time to time. He actually introduced me to a boyfriend of his a couple of years ago. Name was Ken...something. Chambers. Ken Chambers. They met at a party, dated for quite a while. Actually, they broke up right around the time I asked him to hire Anna Jo. I was surprised. It seemed pretty serious, I thought he may have actually been the one."

Beckett knocked on the glass indicating that the boys should check out that lead.

"You said that you met Mr Chambers, what was your impression of him?"

"He seemed nice. Kinda quiet and shy, but very intelligent. He works at a law firm downtown. He's a lawyer too. He really loved Bill. You could just tell. They seemed like a perfect couple, then it all just fell apart."

"Any idea why? Did Moss ever say anything?"

"No idea. He was pretty quiet about the whole thing. Refused to even mention it, but I could tell he was hurting."

Beckett bit her lip as theories raced through her mind.

"Ok, I think that's all. Thank you for your help, Senator. If we need anything else, we know where to find you. The officers will be in to collect you shortly." She struggled to keep the smile out of her voice as she reminded him that he was still headed to jail for his other sins. As much as she felt his pain of losing a loved one, nothing could make her forget that he was the reason for her pain.

She and Castle stood to leave.

"Detective?"

She turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For pushing your own feelings aside and getting the justice Anna Jo deserves."

Beckett stood, staring at the man she hated more than the devil himself.

"That's the difference between you and me Bracken. I do what's right, even when it doesn't suit my own agenda. You might want to consider trying it." She turned on her heel, leaving him with his thoughts.

"What've we got?" Beckett asked stepping out of interrogation to find Ryan and Esposito waiting for her.

"Looks like Bracken was telling the truth for once in his miserable life." Ryan consulted his notes.

"Yeah," Esposito said. "Must have been a real shock to his system."

Beckett gave her boys grateful smiles as Ryan continued. "We tracked down this Ken Chambers. He's works for a rival law firm, downtown. He confirmed that he and Mr Moss had been in an intimate relationship. They had met at a party at one of the big law conventions. He said they had an amazing relationship. They had even had plans to move in together when suddenly Moss became more secretive about their relationship. Moss didn't want him to contact him at his office anymore, insisted they always meet where no one could see them. He didn't know why. First he thought maybe a client had said something, or that it had something to do with their firms being competitors, but when he asked Moss about it, he just said it was complicated. That he had some personal issues that crossed over into his office and he didn't want him caught up in it. He said Moss became more and more distant. Eventually he broke it off."

"Why, if he had been so open about his relationship before, would he suddenly want to keep it quiet at work?" Beckett wondered aloud.

"Maybe one of his clients didn't agree with his lifestyle?" Castle suggested.

"Or, he didn't want someone to know he was in a relationship." Beckett looked at Castle. "Especially a homosexual one."

He smiled at her, both following the same train of thought.

"Didn't Bracken say that they broke up around the time Moss hired Anna Jo?" Castle asked.

They turned to each other, eyes wide, smiles bright.

"I know who the killer is!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Enjoy! And as always, reviews are appreciated. :)**

* * *

Beckett and Castle stood looking through the glass into the interrogation room. Who would have thought that Bracken would have actually helped them to catch a killer?

Castle looked at Beckett, "you ready to go get a confession?"

She smiled and gave him a wink, "always."

He laughed to himself as he followed her into the room. He loved how much joy her job brought her, and he understood it. There was nothing in the world that could match the satisfaction of knowing you brought justice to a victim and their loved ones, and made the world a little safer.

He sat next to her, staring across at their latest catch. This was the part he loved most, watching her finish them off.

"Do you know why you're here?" Beckett asked.

"They said you caught the person who killed Anna Jo. Is that true?" He looked at her hopefully.

"We believe we have, yes."

He looked relieved. "That's great! It was him, wasn't it? I just knew it!"

"Actually it wasn't." Beckett stared into his eyes as they showed his confusion.

"It wasn't? Then who?" He asked nervously.

"I think you know, don't you?"

"No. How could I? I told you what I know."

"You told us what you wanted us to think." Beckett stared into his eyes, bending over the table getting into his space. "But you know, because you were there."

He swallowed, staring into her hard green eyes. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. If I was there, why didn't I call for help? That's ridiculous."

"You were there, because you killed her." Beckett watched as fear flashed behind his eyes.

"No! I would never! I was in love with her!"

She could see the sweat beading on his brow.

"Cut the crap, Moss! We know you're gay and your relationship with her was sham!"

His jaw dropped. "That's...that's not true." Even he could hear the fear in his voice and cursed himself.

"You killed her Moss and you tried to frame Senator Bracken. Why?" Beckett sat back, watching him curiously.

Moss sat quietly, weighing his options. He decided to appeal to their shared hatred of the man.

"Because he deserves it. I wanted him to pay."

"I agree he deserves to pay for his crimes, but he has enough of his own to atone for. Why add another? You could have just given us the evidence you had and it would have put him away for life. Why kill an innocent woman?"

"I couldn't just bring you the evidence. He would have known it was me and had me killed. I needed you to catch him on your own."

"Why now? You guys have been friends for years. Why all the sudden turn him in?"

Moss stared at her a moment, thinking. "You're not the only one who lost a parent to him, Detective."

She stared into his eyes seeing hurt reflected back at her.

"Both of your parents are still alive Mr Moss."

He looked at her, anger in his eyes.

"If you call sitting in prison living, then I suppose you're right."

Castle looked at him, realization dawning.

"Ben Moss is your father, isn't he?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Beckett looked at him, suddenly it all be came clear.

"You are aware that he's in prison because he tried to have Senator Bracken killed, right?"

"I know much more about the situation than you do detective, and if you knew everything that I do, you would have thanked my father, not locked him away for life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your life, Detective."

Beckett stared at him, thoughts racing.

"What does your father have to do with me, other than helping make Bracken what he is today?"

"My father has kept him from being worse than what he is today!" Moss slammed his fist on the table.

"By aiding him and funding him to help him become the monster he is?! That is until he got powerful enough to be a threat to your dear old dad!" Beckett stared into his eyes, nostrils flared.

"Easy, Beckett," Castle whispered reminding her what was at stake if she lost her cool. This man was still her key to convicting Bracken.

"That's really what you think?" Moss glared at her with hatred that almost matched that which he had for Bracken. "You are so wrong, Detective."

"Really? So why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Oh, I'll tell you everything. But first, I want a deal."

"What kind of deal? You already confessed. I'd say I hold the cards here, Moss."

"Then I guess you don't need my testimony." He smirked.

Beckett stared at him, weighing her options. "What do you want, Moss?"

"That's better, Detective." He smiled. "I'll tell you everything I know about Bracken and what I know about your...situation. In exchange, I get a reduced sentence, and you let my father go free." He sat, arms crossed. "That's my conditions, take it or leave it, Detective."


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! Where has time gone? I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update. Life and hot weather has sapped my creative mojo. I think it may be back now. This chapter is really short, an I apologize, but I hadn't really planned it, it just came to me as I was preparing the next one. So, here is a little something while I finish the next one. Hopefully will have it up yet today. Was contemplating wrapping it up soon, but other ideas struck. Hopefully you guys are still there and would like to see this continued. Happy reading!**

* * *

Beckett stood staring through the glass.

"You really think he knows something?"

"He seems to know quite a bit. If there's more or not I don't know. There's only one way to find out." Castle placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm here. No matter what you decide, you're not in this alone."

She leaned into him, finding comfort in his words as well as his touch. She stood silently staring into the interrogation room, a million thoughts running through her mind. Finally she broke the silence, but barely, as she whispered. "What if I don't want to know?"

Castle looked into her beautiful green eyes tinged with fear, and hurt, and loss. His heart broke for her. "Then you don't ask. But the Kate Beckett I know would never let this chance slip through her fingers."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, heart in her throat as she spoke. "What if I don't want to be her anymore?"

"Kate," he brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "this is a part of you. It has helped make you who you are. The incredible, fierce, passionate woman that I love. While it hasn't always been easy, and I would never wish it on anyone, I would never want you to be anyone else. You are extraordinary, Kate."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I think I read that somewhere."

"Then it must be true." he said with a smile.

"I dunno, it was a work of fiction." She gave him a flirty smile and he was glad to see she was still his feisty Kate.

He placed his hand on her face, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, well, sometimes they get it right."

Suddenly she didn't care that they were in the precinct, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, taking in the comfort only he could give her.

"I thought this was over, Castle. I thought I could finally move on. Let it go. Be more than what I was. For myself. For you." She clung to him, feeling as if she was back on that rooftop hanging on for dear life. She could keep holding on. Holding on to him. The life she wants more than anything. Or she could let go. Let go and let herself fall back into this case with murder, and danger, and lies. She had already made her choice once, and she wanted him. Just him.

He stared down at her, seeing the turmoil swirling in her eyes, reading her mind in the way only he could. "Let go."

She looked up at him. Fear and hurt in her eyes. "What?"

"Let go."

Pain flashed in her eyes as she dropped her arms from around him and stepped backwards away from him, tears forming in her eyes.

It was then that Castle realized what he had said, what she must have thought. He quickly pulled her back into his embrace. "Not of me, Kate." He stroked her back soothingly. "I didn't mean me. Never me. I'm sorry." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I meant of the fear. The truth can't hurt you, Kate. I won't let anything hurt you ever again. We are in this together and if you want to let go & jump back into this, I'm jumping, head first, right there with you. You're not alone and you don't have to choose."

"But, Castle..."

"Shh, no. I almost lost you once by trying to make you choose. I won't do that to you again. To us again. This is your life, and YOU are my life. So that makes this my life too. So if you really don't want to know, I'll support your decision. But if you want to know, like I know you do, then let's go see what he has to say." He took her hand in his. "Together. Partners. Always."

She smiled up at him, gratitude shining in her eyes. She took a deep breath, her detective mask snapping back into place. She squeezed his hand before letting it go. "Let's go see what this son of a bitch knows."


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Beckett sat down facing Moss, her face not hinting at all at the turmoil within. "Fine, you've got your deal. On one condition."

He glared at her, weighing his options. "What's the condition?"

"The information needs to be everything you know. Every last detail, in a sworn statement, video and audio recorded & a signed written statement. Nothing less."

"A little extreme, don't you think, Detective?"

"Not if this information is as important as you say. Any evidence in this case I want well documented."

Moss stared into her eyes, he had to hand it to her. She was good. He would hate to be caught at a poker table with her. "Fine, as long as you promise me protection. Not that it matters. I'll still end up dead, but it will be worth it if i live long enough to see his ass get what he deserves." He glanced at the table and continued a little softer, "and if it sets my dad free."

"Great," Beckett passed him a form to sign, "we have a deal."

Moss sighed as he signed the sheet. Quite literally signing his life away. He knew no amount of police or witness protection could keep him safe. He was a dead man. Bracken or one of his many henchman would find him. Probably within the week. But he knew that when he started this. He was surprised he had made it this long. He had protected this man and covered his sins for too long, wracking up quite a list of his own, then he stabbed him in the back. This was where he would make his stand. He wasn't an overly religious man, but he figured that maybe, just maybe, if he could give the woman across from him a bit of her life back, a bit of closure, then maybe some of his sins would be forgiven.

He handed her back the form, contemplating where to start. There was so much to tell, and she deserves to hear it all. He knew she would be angry, hurt, afraid, and probably more than a bit skeptical when he was done, but at least she would be told. What she did with that information was up to her, but he could at least die knowing he'd done all he could to right the wrongs that had been committed.

Beckett started the recording equipment, trying to hide how badly her hands were shaking. She had waited for information for so long, and now she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Be careful what you wish for. Isn't that what they always said? Well, right now she was wishing for nothing more than Castle to scoop her up, take her home and make love to her until she could no longer remember her own name. She just wanted to be wrapped up in the man she loved and the future they were working towards. No past to haunt her. No murders. No lies. No fear of the other shoe dropping. Just life and love and him. She glanced at the man sitting next to her. He was here. He promised her always and she suddenly knew that this was an important step in that direction. Time to lay all the cards on the table, let the chips fall where they may, and walk away from the results together. Whatever happened, she wasn't alone.

"Mr Moss, are you ready to begin?"

He nodded, trying to find his voice. "Yes."

"Mr Moss, you say that you have information regarding my life. I'm assuming that information has something to do with the murder of my mother, Johanna Beckett, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who was hired to kill my mother, Mr Moss?"

"Yes. The man who was hired to murder your mother was a man by the name of Dick Coonan."

"And who hired Mr Coonan?"

"Bracken. Senator William H Bracken."

"And why was she murdered, Mr Moss? Why was my mother stabbed to death in an alley and left in a pile of garbage?!

Castle gently squeezed Beckett's leg under the table, giving her the strength to remain calm. He knew how hard this must be for her and would do anything to protect her from this pain, but he knew she needed to do this She took a deep breath as he continued.

"Coonan was hired because she knew too much."

"About what?"

"She had been working a case that gave her far too much information about the dirty deeds Mr Bracken had been involved in. Deeds of which the details are all in the file that i have given to you. She was a liability."

Beckett stared at Moss, a little frustrated that she knew all of this already, yet apprehensive as she felt he was still hiding something. Something big. She could see it in his eyes and the way he held his shoulders. Yes, there was definitely more.

"So far you haven't told me anything I didn't already know, Mr Moss. You said your father was involved. You hinted that he protected me in some way. Is this true?"

"Yes. He went to great lengths to keep you safe, not just you, but your entire family." Beckett glanced at Castle. Was she putting him and his family in danger? "Not him, Detective Beckett."

She hadn't realized her look had been so obvious. "Then who?"

"Your entire family. My father started protecting your family from the moment he knew Johanna took that case. He did everything possible to keep you all safe."

"Well, he did a real great job, didn't he?!" Beckett fired back angrily. "His protection didn't do shit for my mom, did it?!"

"Actually Detective, he did a lot better job than you think."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I've taken so long to update. Life was crazy and then when I sat down to write I realized that I had started on a path to a different ending than my original idea, but I couldn't remember what it was! Lol Oh well, I think I have a direction now. Would love to hear your feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

"My mother is dead. I almost lost my father to the bottle. A sniper put a bullet in my heart, and you think your father protected my family? Really?!" Beckett stared at him, waiting for him to challenge her.

Moss took a deep breath, contemplating how to explain to her the lengths his father had gone to for her family. He felt the old hurt and anger bubbling in his chest and fought to push them back down. This wasn't the time to get all weepy, it was the time to get justice, for all of them.

"You weren't the only one that lost their parents that cold January night, Detective Beckett." Moss sat staring at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Beckett asked. "Who else was killed that night?"

Moss took his time, choosing his words carefully. "There was only one murder, but more than one child lost their parents that night."

"What are you talking about? Would you just quit with the god damned riddles and tell me what the hell happened?!" Beckett was getting frustrated. His information so far had been nothing new and she was beginning to feel like she had been played.

Moss sighed. "I told you my father went to great lengths to protect your family, and he did. My whole family did."

"Go on."

"My father had been helping Bracken for years. He'd known him since he was a kid and thought he had great potential. He was smart, charismatic, and had the ambition to go far. My father was more than happy to help him in any way he could. That is until he realized that Bracken's thirst for power was stronger than he thought. Dad had heard rumors of him using bribes and blackmail to advance his interests, he wasn't happy about it, but it's not uncommon in politics. It kind of comes with the territory."

Beckett and Castle sat, listening intently, hoping for something that would seal the deal on convicting Bracken and give Kate the closure she deserved.

"Then one day he met up with a young cop, name was Montgomery. Nice kid, but was running with the wrong crowd. Dad helped him out in exchange for information. He told him that Bracken had switched from simple lies and blackmail to hired hits. The guy would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and protect his image." Moss looked into Beckett's eyes. "But we both know that, don't we?"

Kate looked at him in agreement. "Yeah, we do. But you still haven't told me about this great protection and sacrifice your father made for my family."

Moss took a deep breath and leaned forward. "I'm getting to that, but let me tell you now that what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to believe. I didn't believe it myself when I first found out, but I have proof that what I say is one-hundred percent true."

Beckett looked at him a bit annoyed. "Fine, I promise to keep an open mind, now get on with it."

He nodded as he continued. "My father found out your mother was working the Pulgotti case. He had met her a couple times through work functions, your father too. Said they were two of the nicest lawyers he'd ever met. He liked them. So, knowing Bracken's reputation for cleaning up his messes, he started nosing around to see how much Bracken knew and what he planned on doing about it. He found out that he had a plan alright, a devious plan to make Johanna drop the case. A plan that involved you, Detective."

"Me? Why me? I was just a kid."

"Exactly. What better way to make a mother cooperate than threatening her child?"

"He has a point." Castle said. "I would do anything to keep Alexis safe, no matter the cost."

"But nothing ever happened to me. I didn't even know about the case, and neither did my dad. If she had received threats, she would have told my father."

Moss shook his head. "There were no threats. When my father heard what he planned to do to you, he knew he had to do whatever he could to stop him."

Castle was on the edge of his seat. He might actually have enjoyed this story if it wasn't true, and about the woman he loves. "So how did he stop him? Bracken isn't one to change his mind easily."

"My father appealed to his darker side. He convinced him that kidnapping, raping, and torturing her daughter would only be a temporary fix."

Castle and Beckett looked at him shock written across their faces. Castle squeezed Beckett's hand. He swallowed, fighting back the images of what could have been, picturing her, and then Alexis at the mercy of Bracken's men. "It's ok, Castle, I'm fine." She whispered, seeing his face pale. He looked at her and nodded.

Kate swallowed, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "So, what did he do?"

"He told him that harming you would only make Johanna more eager to put him behind bars and she would have her husband right there with her. Plus, even if she did drop the case, there was still no guarantee once they had you back that she wouldn't just start up again or get another lawyer to take it up. Going after you wasn't the way to fix things, Bracken agreed."

"So, he convinced him to leave me alone, what about the rest of my family? He sure as hell didn't protect my mom."

"Actually, he did."

"Yeah? How?" Beckett huffed.

"He convinced him to have her killed."


End file.
